Eccedentesiast, A person who fakes a smile
by J.J. Norris
Summary: In an attempt to come to a closure with her past, Viper visits her adopted parents. Simple right? When she suddenly passes out in the middle of her visit home, the turtles are forced to make a hard decision that could cost Viper her life. (Sequel to Broken memories.)
1. Chapter 1

**Eccedentesiast**

 ** _noun_**

 **A person who fakes a smile**

* * *

 **Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I opened my eyes as they turned black. I swung my hand out and hit the ringing alarm clock.

God that noise was annoying.

I rubbed my eyes as they went purple. Stupid training. Stupid alarm clock. Stupid-

 _-8:00 A.M._

Stupid me! I was late for training. Splinter was going to kill me.

I rushed to get my clothes on. I put my hair in a high ponytail and rushed out of my room.

It'd been almost year since my sister's death and nightmares of the incident still haunted my sleep. With the anniversary of Kayla's passing coming up, my nightmares were at full force. It got really annoying at times. If it wasn't bad enough that I had to constantly come up with reasons for the lack of sleeping I was getting, but it was seriously messing with my training.

I tiptoed up to the door of the dojo quietly. After cracking the door slightly open I could see everyone meditating. With a stealth that the guys couldn't dream of copying, I slid in and took a seat. It seemed like I was in the clear a few minutes later when no one had said anything. Maybe I wouldn't have to face Splinter's wrath this-

"So you finally woke up."

I cringed at the sound of my Sensei's voice.

I opened my eyes, falling out of my meditative position.

"Forgive me Sensei. It won't happen again." I bowed my head.

"Ah, but you said that last time."

I sighed and looked up at Splinter. "I promise this time. I'm sorry for interrupting the lesson."

"Apologies can only get you so for my little calla lily." I gave a small smile at him calling me by my nickname. "So this time you will show that you are sorry by a sparring match."

"OK that seems fi-"

"With all four of the boys."

"What!? All four?!"

"Yes and no black eyes."

"Hai Sensei." I mumbled under my breath and stood up.

The guys all gave me sympathetic looks as they circled around me.

"And boys." We all looked at Splinter. "Do not hold back."

Mikey quickly spoke up. "But she could get hurt."

"Are you questioning my teaching Michelangelo?"

"No Sensei." Mikey bowed his head and sighed.

* * *

They attacked like I'd just stolen the last piece of pizza. I kept my eyes under control. Which wasn't to hard considering the fact that there wasn't anything to really make me upset.

"What? Too scared to attack back?" Raph smirked.

I spoke too soon.

"No!" I dodged an attack from Leo but ended up getting hit in the arm by Donnie.

I winced, clutching my arm.

"I think she _is_ scared Raph." Leo jumped in.

"Oh ya?" I smiled and went in for a attack on Leo.

I cursed at my feet went out from under me, my eyes flickering black for a second before I got it under control.

I rolled out of the way of Mikey and quickly stood up.

"Is that all you got Viper!" Donnie yelled as he tried to land another hit on me.

I slid to the left making him fall into Raph. That's when Mikey ran at me. I slid around him and hit the back of his legs with my own, making him fall forward.

I quickly pinned my blades close to his neck, frowning when I saw him smirking.

Leo smashed into me making me hit the floor. I began coughing as the air was knocked out of me.

My eyes began flickering between purple and black. My stomach suddenly lurched. I covered my mouth and rushed out of the dojo, making it to the bathroom just in time.

"Viper are you- Holy shell girl!" I looked up at Mikey.

"Remind me to never eat whatever it was we ate last night again." I groaned.

"Everything OK?" Leo asked walking into the bathroom, watching as I washed my hands and face free of any puke.

"Ya, I think I ate something funny last night."

Mikey frowned and held his hand against my forehead. "You don't have a temp."

"I'm fine Mikey." I said brushing his hand away. "Come on, I still have a sparing match to win." I smirked.

* * *

"You could let Donnie check you out." Raph suggested as he dodged another one of my side attacks.

It was after training and me and Raph were doing a quick sparring match. I had just gotten done telling him about why I had rushed out of the room earlier that morning.

"I'm fine." I sighed avoiding one of his sais.

"I'm just saying. If you want Mikey to leave you alone about it, then you should let Don take a look at you."

"Fine anything to get him off my case."

"Mikey's not going to leave you alone anytime soon."

"Why?" I came to a dead stop, making Raph hit my arm on accident.

I looked down at my arm to assess the damage. Blood was starting to seep out of the cut, but it wasn't too deep. It would be healed in an hour if I got it banged soon.

"I'm so sorry." Raph apologized taking a look at my arm. "You just stopped so suddenly, I couldn't stop fast enough."

"It's fine, just a scratch." I shrugged, making my way over to the first aid kit we kept in the back closet. "What did you mean, Mikey's not going to leave me alone?"

"Are you really that blind?" Raph asked with a look that made me wonder if he was calling be stupid in his head.

"To what?" I asked frustrated as I wrapped my arm.

"Holy shell, you are that blind." Raph walked out of the room.

"Hey! Wait!" I hurried to put the first aid kit up and chase after him. "Damn it Raph!"

Not looking where I was going, I ran into Leo, knocking both of us to the floor.

"Ouch, sorry Leo." I stood up and held my hand out.

"What's with you Viper?" Leo asked, taking my hand and standing up.

"Hmm?" I hummed in response, not really paying attention.

"Hey, you there?"

"Did you see Raph walk by?" I asked, ignoring his question.

"Ya, he was headed to the lab, which reminds me. You should let Donnie check you out."

"I'm _fine_ alright. Sheesh, you guys are like a bunch of mother hens." I muttered the last part, slipping past Leo to go find Raph.

I made my way to the lab, annoyed at finding Raph not there.

"Yo Don, you seen Raph?" I asked getting irritated.

"Ya, he said you might be coming by here. I wanted to know if-"

"You could take a look at me? Make sure I'm fine? I'm OK, alright? Now where did that shell for brains go?"

"Raph said he was going out. He should be back later. I was wondering if you would-"

"Donnie." I took a deep breath calming my nerves. "I. Am. Fine. If something happens, I'll let you know." I left the room before he could respond and proceeded to lock myself in my room.

What was with the guys? I swore they thought I was dying or something. I flopped on my bed, snuggling into my blankets.

I ran a finger along the scar on my arm, remembering the horrible things Shredder had done to me. I covered my mouth and shut my eyes tight, remembering my sister. Three days till the anniversary. Three days till her death day.

I rolled over looking at the pictures on my wall. They were all photos of the guys and Splinter. My mind wandered back to my old family with Bill and Rachael. I wondered if Shredder had told them what had happened with me and Kayla. Maybe they missed us...What was I thinking? They _gave us up_. I didn't give a damn if they missed us.

Right?

I pulled the covers over my head, why thoughts twisted and confused.

* * *

"You want to what?" Mikey asked in shock.

"I want to go back and see them."

"What? Why? I thought they gave you to Shredder. Camellia, do you realize what you're saying?"

I noted the fact that he had used my real name. "I don't miss them. In fact, I think hate is a better word for my feelings for them. That's besides the point though. I want to know their involvement with Shredder and the Krang."

Mikey rubbed his face in frustration. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." I gave a determined look. "I need to know."

"OK, fine, but...as...your family, I want to come." He avoided my gaze.

I laughed and hugged him. "Thank-you Mikey, it means a lot to me."

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

I hugged back, a blush flowering on my face. The last thing I wanted was for her going back to her old parents, but if that's what she wanted, I would do my best to make her happy. With her being so down lately me, Leo, Raph, and Donnie had been doing our best to keep her spirits up.

We also might have been a little overprotective the last few days. Donnie was worried that her health was getting worse. Don didn't mention this to Viper of course, just us guys. We didn't need her even more upset.

"Any time." I smiled pulling her closer.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Been feeling down lately, nothing I can't handle though. I hope you guys enjoy my new story. Special thanks to Jedi Jelsa777 for helping me with this chapter.**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**

 _ **Special thanks to Jedi Jelsa777 for helping me with this chapter.**_


	2. Chapter 2

"Mikey let's go already!" I yelled. We had a five hour drive ahead of us, I wanted to get to my old house by dawn.

"OK, OK already. I just wanted to grab a couple more comics for the drive."

"How many do you need?" I asked wearily, eyeing the duffel bag slung over his shoulder.

"I think it should last for a bit." He gave me a smile that made my heart melt. God was he adorable.

Wait what?! I shut that thought down, **hard**.

"OK Dr. Prankenstein, how do I look?"

April had helped me to look how I used to before Shredder got a hold of me. My hair was curled, giving me corkscrews for hair. She also helped with my makeup, making my freckles look as realistic as possible. Plus with Donnie's help, my eyes were blue again. I thought the contacts would make my eyes look a fake color of blue, boy was I wrong. He'd gotten the color perfect. A gorgeous ice blue.

I actually ended up crying when I saw myself. I looked so much like my mom, well other than the eyes. Her's were a dark emerald green. I got my eye color from my dad.

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

I stopped and gave her a look over. I stared wide eyed at her, hoping that I only felt like I was blushing.

"You look nice Dudette." I did my best to give my signature care-free voice.

"Thanks Mikey." She gave me a glowing smile, lighting up her face. Before I could responded, she gave me a peck on the cheek. "Come on, we have a long drive ahead of us."

I simply nodded and followed her.

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

I downed my second cup of coffee and checked the time.

 _1:23_

Thanks to the fact that I had a mutant turtle in the back of the car, I was forced to take as many back road as possible. No, I didn't have my license, but I drove well. Besides, if I got pulled over and they ran my name, they would end up with a report that would say I was dead. Donnie was actually the one who told me about this. Turns out Bill and Rachael had figured out how to make people stop asking about us. Just go to court and get us listed as dead. I didn't want to know how many people they had to bribe to get that done.

It didn't end there apparently. They even had a funeral for me and Kayla. I found a news report online about it. The whole community showed up. The pictures showed my old school friends crying.

That was a feels train I didn't enjoy riding.

My grip tightened on the wheel. What was I doing? What would I even say to my old parent's?

Thanks for letting me get tortured. Oh by the way, Kayla's dead. I don't think that would go over well.

I glanced up at the rear view mirror to find Mikey asleep. I looked back at the road, feeling a bit better. I would have been having a panic attack if he hadn't been with me.

* * *

"Ngh...What time is." Mikey mumbled sleepily as I pulled over onto the side of a dirt road.

"Time for you to get your shell up." I said getting out. I pulled a blanket out of the back of the car.

 _Note to self: Thank Casey for picnic basket full of food on top of lending me a car._

Casey, being the awesome friend he is, got a hold of a van for me. It made it a ton easier to lug a huge turtle around with painted windows. I began laying a blanket out as Mikey got out of the car.

"Morning sleeping beauty." He gave me a half heart 'Good morning' before sitting down on the blanket.

"While you eat I'm going to get some sleep." Mikey simply nodded as he downed a sandwich.

Two hours of sleep later, we were making our way into a small town.

"Keep your head down." I hissed at Mikey as he continued to try to see out the front window.

"Fine." Mikey pouted.

I rolled my eyes and took another left. I pulled into a driveway, my hands shaking violently. I put the car into park and got out.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't scarred. I'd pasted scarred an hour ago. I was terrified. All I needed to do was get some answers and get out of there, so why was this so hard?

I slipped my swords into their sheaths and walked up to the door of the house in front of me. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest as I raised my hand to knock.

I held my hand inches from the door, unable to make myself move.

So I let my hand fall and grabbed the door handle instead, surprised to find it unlocked.

I held my breath and opened the door.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Can I just say this now, Bad Viper! That's breaking and entering! Anyway guys, sorry about how short this is. Don't worry, I know it might seem boring now, but I plan to add some...interesting twists, later. Please review guys!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	3. Chapter 3

I stepped into the house I once called home. I could almost hear the cheerful laughter of my sister. I took my shoes off at the door, reverting back to old habits.

I was shocked to see pictures of me and my sister still hung on the wall. I made my way to the kitchen. My eyes filled with tears at the sight of my sister's drawling on the fridge. Other than a few things here and there, it looked like I never left.

I made my way upstairs, staring at more photos of the life I used to have. Avoiding my sister's room, I looked around to find no one home.

I went back outside and invited Mikey in.

"No one's here?" He asked as he looked around the living room.

"Nope, must be at work." I shrugged and flopped down on the couch.

"So, you planned what you're going to ask? Or you just winging it."

"Uh." What _was_ I going to say? "We'll cross that bridge when it comes to it.

I laid down closing my eyes.

"Are you seriously sleeping?" Mikey asked with a chuckle in his voice.

"I have several hours before they get off work. I'm taking a nap. I mean, it's not like I drove the whole way here or anything." I opened one of my eyes, making them turn black. "Got a problem with that?" I asked with a smirk.

"Nope." He responded quickly taking a few steps back, bumping into the coffee table.

"Good, you keep watch."

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

I quickly got bored with sitting around and decided to look around. It's not my fault I can't sit still, no matter what Splinter says.

I strayed away from the living room and into the kitchen. I eyed the fridge as my stomach growled. They wouldn't mind if I had something small right?

My mouth watered as I spied the holy grail of leftovers.

"Ya! Pizza boy!" I quickly pulled a slice out and ate it, too impatient to heat it up first. I finished off three more pieces before I stopped myself. I could have easily eaten several more, but it seemed wrong to eat it all. So being the nice, considerate turtle I was, I left them two pieces.

I began looking at the pictures that lined the walls.

Most had Viper and the mask- Kayla in them. It was strange to see the person who had been set on killing me just smiling and having fun. If I'd never met her before, I would have never guessed that she ended up as a experiment for Shredder. I went upstairs doing my best not to laugh at the sign on one of the doors.

 _Cam's room! Stay out!_

Against the sign's wishes, I let myself in and took a look around. One whole wall was covered in pictures drawn by a young child. My guess was that Viper's sister had drawn them. The room was mostly bare other than a few decorations here and there. I was about to leave when I saw something interesting. A loose floor board that seemed to have something shining underneath it.

I pulled the board away to find a stash of hidden things.

An old looking, leather back journal, a emerald green dragonfly hair comb, a small bear the size of my hand, and gold locket.

Opened the locket and saw a picture of a smiling man and Woman. Viper looked like a younger, spitting image of the woman. Well other than the eyes. They matched the man's. That's when it hit me, they were her parents. The one's she said had passed away in a car accident. Setting the stuff on the bed I opened the journal.

* * *

 _I went out with Rachael today and got ice cream. I appreciated the gesture and all, but I still, and never will, see her as my mom. I call them Mom and Dad to their face to make them happy, plus it confuses Kayla less when I do._

 _On a happier note, I made the hockey team today. Their not as good as my old team of course, but they're good enough. They might even make nationals this year. Now wouldn't that be strange. Going to nationals and playing against my old team. I can't wait to see the looks on their faces when/if it happens._

 _I thought that it would be hard to make friends in such a small town. They'd been going to school together for years now, why would they need me as a friend? Having only been here sixth months, I've got more friends than I ever imagined I would. I've got to go, Kayla wants to play tea party with me and Silky again. (Silky's her bear. I swear she's never washed it before.)_

 _-Camellia Renay Archer._

* * *

I shut the journal and took the stuff out to the car, hiding it in my duffel bag. I went back upstairs and replaced the board to it's rightful place. With a quick look around the room, I confirmed that it looked like I had never entered.

I made my way down the upstairs hallway, stopping at a door that had been painted Green. Upon opening I saw what looked like a small girls room. I immediately recognized this as Kayla's room. I grabbed what I was looking for and took it out to the car and hid it with rest of the stash in my bag under my comics. A dirty teddy bear. I assumed this was the bear that Viper had written about and decided she would like it.

I frowned as I came back inside. I could hear muttered words coming from the living room. I ran down the the hall, through the kitchen, and into the living room.

Just like I thought, Viper was having another nightmare.

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

 _I was covered in red, my white dress stained to hell and back. What had I done? I was a monster._

 _"Kayla, please. You can't." I sobbed cupping my sister's face. "I can't lose you too. Not now. Not like this."_

 _"Why? What did I do to deserve this?" Her words weren't more than a whisper._

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I-it was a accident. I didn't mean to."_

 _"Viper."_

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I'm sorry..."_

Viper!

* * *

I jolted up right to see Mikey's worried face.

"Hey Mikey." I did my best to smile, not that it worked well.

"You had another one didn't you?" He asked with a concerned face.

My fingers immediately went to my face to see if I had been crying. I hadn't, much to my relief.

"Another what?" I asked standing up.

"Another nightmare. Why do you keep hiding them?" Mikey asked getting annoyed.

"I don't know what your talking about." I lied walking into the kitchen to see the time.

 _4:32_

Another hour and a half till they got off work.

"Hey Mikey, how would you like to play the best game of all time?"

* * *

I lead my slightly agitated turtle friend down to the basement where I knew my old gaming system would be set up.

I pulled out a plastic cartridge that read Megaman X. I smiled putting it in my old SNES. I passed Mikey a controller and started the game up.

"How old is this thing?" He asked as He began to make to through the first past of the game.

I did my best to not laugh as he tried to beat the first 'boss'. Now I should have probably told him, you _can't_ beat him, but I had more fun watching him do his best to beat the unbeatable.

He'd just got done defeating spark mandrill, the third boss, when I had to stop him.

"Aw, why?"

"They'll be hear soon."

"Fine." He grumbled, turning the game off after getting the continue code.

I went upstairs and sat the kitchen table while Mikey listened from the other room.

I could feel my pulse spike as I heard a car pull in. I did my best to keep myself from hyperventilating as the door opened.

"Hello?" My throat closed up at the sound of Rachael's voice. She sounded cautious. I would be too if I saw a van in my driveway that didn't recognize.

I watched as Rachael walked in through the door way, shock spreading over her face as she spotted me.

"Oh my God." She dropped her purse, her face going pale as if she'd seen a ghost.

Well, I guess she might as well have.

"Hey. Just thought I'd drop by." I said, playing it cool.

"C-Camellia?" He voice shook as tears filled her eyes.

This was sure to be interesting.

* * *

 **Hey guys! So I was wondering, does the cliffhangers bother you guys? Now onto another subject, when I came up with this story idea, I never planned to have Viper go back to old 'family' and get some answers. It just turned out that way. Big thanks to all my readers, even though some of you don't review.** sigh **. Any way, please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Ray?" I could hear Bill's worried voice as he sprinted down the hall to see what had spooked his wife.

"Welcome home, _dad_." I smiled sweetly as his eyes landed on me, a slight edge in my chipper voice.

"Cam, it's nice to see you." His voice smooth and careful.

"Wish I could say the same thing." My smile dropped. "You've got some explaining to do."

"About what?" He slid into a chair across from. Still as calm as ever.

"Just a few things. _Mom_ , why don't you join us? I would _love_ a little heart to heart with my parents right about now."

She sat down next to Bill shaking violently, trying to hold back tears.

"Tell me why you were working with Shredder, or are you still pawning off children to him?"

"How about I get us some drinks first. It's not every day your child comes home." He stood up pulling two cokes and a orange soda out of the fridge. "You still like orange right?"

"I'm more worried about what my guardians were doing letting me and my sister get kidnapped than what flavor my soda is." I gave him a cold look as he sat back down and passed out the sodas.

"That reminds me, is Kayla here?"

"No." I looked away and clenched my hands into fists.

"Well, give her my regards when you see her again."

"I thought he would of told you." I closed my eyes trying to keep my anger under control. I opened my eyes and looked at Rachael. She was looking down, guilt clouding her face.

"Mom? I'm guessing you didn't know that Kayla's dead." I spat getting her to look up at me.

Tears began running down her face. "He p-promised he wouldn't hurt you both. I d-didn't, I never meant for-" She covered her face as she began sobbing.

Bill glared at me and began rubbing her back, whispering things in ear till she calmed down.

"Oh, and can I just say, the funeral you threw for me and Kayla was very pretty. Tell me, how did it feel _lying_ about our **deaths** to everyone." I was pissed. I would be lying if said I didn't blame them for the month of horror I went through.

"I-I should have done something." She looked horrible. She was shaking hard enough to rattle her chair. Tears stained her face "He said he would kill you if we didn't give you up. It'd been planned since he staged the-" She suddenly stopped, biting her lip as a new burst of tears were added to her face.

"What was staged?" My glared at them both. I wanted answers, not these half baked responses.

"Camellia how about I cook something and we can talk about this over din-"

"You're talking **now**!" I yelled slamming my fists on the table. Unable to hold it back anymore, my eyes turned black. I had no doubt the shocked look had more to do with the color of my eye changing than with me yelling. "I couldn't give a damn about you guys. The only reason I'm back here is to I can get some answers, and you playing house wife isn't helping."I was livid with them, Bill mostly. I wished he would stop playing and get to the point. It was a strange thought to think I once looked up to them.

"I was _tortured_ for a month. I watched the only family I had left **die** , and you seem to think that that dinner's can mend a year worth of nightmares and pain!" I was screaming as tears ran down my face. "You sentenced me to hell! I wish shredder had killed me instead!" My vision was blurry from tears, the contacts weren't helping either. "Kayla might have lived that way." I whispered the last part.

I gave them a look that I thought I would only reserve for Shredder. "So God help me, give me some answers before I make you both regret living." My blood was singing with anger. I was beyond any point of reason now. "I'm going to ask this one. More. Time. What was staged?"

"Before you came here." Bill started, his words steady. "Shredder came to us and told us we would be taking care of two kids. In return we would be paid well. We had no idea that he would have your parents killed. No, it wasn't an accident. You came here soon after with Kayla and we took care of you both as told. Two days before you were taken we were told about the project you were to be apart of. We weren't told any details, just a promise that he wouldn't hurt you. Last second they decided to take Kayla as well to make sure you behaved."

I was frozen in place. He...Murdered my parents? Shredder planned to take me from the beginning? Why me?

 _Why, why, why, **why**._

"Tell me something." I closed my eyes as they went back to normal. "Why, why didn't you tell me sooner? You hid this from me."

Bill opened his mouth to speak but I quickly cut him off.

"Don't give me some B.S. about how you were trying to protect me." **(A.N.- B.S.= Butterscotch)**

"What do you want me to tell you?" Bill asked "You seem to think that you're a grown adult who can handle the truth. I could have let Kayla die. They only needed you after all. I did what I could to keep Kayla alive. You owe me more than you realize. Kayla is most likely dead because of you." He gave a slight laugh

 _He's dead!_

I pulled my swords out of their sheaths as my eyes washed over from purple to pitch black. I was behind him with both my blades pinned against his neck before he could bat an eyelash.

"You deserve worse than I could ever dish out. If I wasn't above you, I would gut you like a fish." I whispered in ear. "Your lucky Racheal's here. You're a horrible husband. Look at your wife."

We both looked over at her. She was frozen in place as she cried silently. "P-please, don't hurt him Cam. I love you, I'm sorry. I'm sorry! We should have done better. Please don't kill him."

"She's like that because of you. You put her in this situation." I hissed. "She doesn't have the heart to have little girls tortured. I can't believe-"

"Viper stop!" I looked up sharply to see Mikey glaring at me. "You're acting like she did."

He meant Kayla.

"You can't tell me he didn't do wrong."

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

"That's not what I said." I snapped. "Let him go. Don't use people against him. She did the exact same thing. You say your above him right? Then let him go!"

I was scared. Scared that she would do something she would regret.

"I can't just let him get away with this!" She stared at me with her midnight color eyes sending chills down my shell.

"This isn't you. Killing him won't change what's happened. I know you see that."

"But Mikey what should I d-" She stopped suddenly, coughing violently. Her swords fell onto the table and she slammed her back into the counter behind her. Her eyes were flickering between black and purple. She threw up on the floor clutching the counter behind her with her hands.

I scooped up Viper and her weapons and rushed out to the car, careful to not be seen by anyone.

"Come on Viper. Wake up." My voice shook in fear.

What was wrong with her?

* * *

 **Hey guys! I probably bored you to death with this chapter. S** **orry, this is the second one I've done today. I'm bound to be wiped. Now hit that like bu- Wait. This isn't youtube? Oops. How about a review instead? Love you guys! Thanks you so, so much for reading my horrible work that I've fooled you into thinking is a story.**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	5. Chapter 5

Atrocious was a good word to describe how I felt at the moment. Every nerve in my body felt like it was on fire. The pain was horribly familiar.

Even though it had been over a year since I'd been in that hell hole, I would _never_ forget this.

The white, burning pain that consumed my body. The pounding of my heart in my chest. The way my clothes clung to my body with sweat.

Ya, I knew the way this felt like the back of my hand.

Though, what was confusing was the fact that I wasn't in trapped in a dark, concrete room while a scientist shoved drugs in my body.

Right?

 _Move! Open your eyes! Do_ **something**. _You can't be back there. So prove it._

Gathering up what little strength I had left, I managed to pry my eyes open.

 _Viper- one Pain- zero_

I looked up to see blue eyes looming over me.

Mikey.

I felt my heart lurch. I would never be able explain how good it felt to see his face.

"Holy shell, you scared me. I called Donnie. He's trying to get a hold of Casey so we can get you home."

I gave him a confused look.

"Don doesn't think it's a good idea for me to drive." He gave me a sheepish smile.

"Get me Donnie on the phone." I managed to gasp my words out, doing a horrible job at masking the pain in my voice from my orange clad friend.

"What? Why would-"

" _Now_."

"OK, OK, calm your shell down. I'm calling him."

I managed to pull myself into a sitting position and except the T-Phone from his hand.

 _"Viper?"_

"Hey Don. I'll get us home. I don't need Casey to come get us." I mentally thanked myself for being able to keep my voice steady.

" _No, absolutely not. You just passed out. You're in no condition to drive."_

"Don, I'm fine. Besides someone has to drive the van back." I swore as my legs suddenly decided to crank the pain up a notch.

" _You're obviously in pain. Viper, I really think-"_

"See you when I get home."

 _"Wait don't-"_

I hung the phone up and handed the it back to Mikey. With a large amount of difficulty, I managed to make it to the driver's seat.

"Are you sure you don't want Casey to come down?" Mikey asked shutting the van door behind him.

"Yes." _No_

"Are you...in pain?"

"I'm fine." _Like hell I am._

 _You can do this._ I thought, gripping the steering wheel. _Just...don't pass out._

That was easier said than done.

* * *

"Dude it took like a week for Raph to get all the paint off." Mikey said from behind me.

"I'm surprised Raph hasn't killed you yet." I laughed back.

"Oh did I tell you about this one time in training where Raph accidently broke my arm. He locked himself in his room for almost a week."

I took another deep breath, trying to focus on what Mikey was saying.

"You can't tell Raph I told you this, but I heard him crying in his room."

"Is that so?"

"Oh, and there was this other time were me and Donnie messed with Raph's alarm clock so that it would go off every ten minutes-"

"Hey Mikey?"

"Sorry, did you want to tell your own story?"

"No, I just need a few minutes of quiet if that's OK with you."

"Ya sure."

I sighed in relief and read another road sign.

Five minutes. All I needed was five minutes, then I could let myself pass out.

Me and my stupid pride, why couldn't I have just let Casey come and pick me and Mikey up, but no. I had to play Billy-bad-ass and drive myself home.

I just hoped I could make it.

* * *

 **Donnie's P.O.V.**

"She should be here by now." I muttered pacing back and forth in my lab.

"You are aware that wearing a hole in the floor won't make them get here any faster?" Raph asked, looking up from his comic.

"I've calculated how long it should take Viper and Mikey to get here, and with Viper's impeccable memory she shouldn't have any problem remembering how to get back."

"With chatter box yaping in her ear maybe she got distracted and took a wrong turn."

"I've had an in depth discussion on the down fall of rome with her while we sparred the other day, somehow I doubt that Mikey consistent talking could distract her."

"Then traffic maybe? This is New York after all."

"At this time of night? Please tell me you're joking."

"All I'm saying is, freaking out won't do you any good."

"You can't tell me you're not worried."

"You're right, I can't, but Viper's not some kid Don. She'll be fine."

"I'm not saying I don't trust her judgement, I simply don't trust her health Raph. Do you not realize that with her healing ability, she wouldn't be passing out unless something was seriously wrong with her?"

Raph simply rolled his eyes and went back to reading his comic.

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

I pulled in, ignoring the fact that my sight was going tunneled. At this point, I didn't care how many needles Donnie shoved in my body, as long as the pain would stop.

I swallowed and got out, my legs shaking.

 _Keep it together Viper._ I warned myself. The last thing I needed was for Mikey to see me pass out again.

"You look like you ate Leo's cooking."

I looked up to see me blue eyed friend standing in front of me with a worried look.

"I must have caught a cold." I shrugged, trying to walk around him, freezing when he grabbed my shoulder.

"Cam."

I could almost feel the desperation in his voice.

"I'm fine Mikey." I gave a small laugh and tried to keep walking, only to have him step in front of me.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I could feel myself starting to wobble slightly.

"Why can't you just trust us, trust me?" He asked, his eyes written with betrayal.

"I trust all of you, especially you. I don't understand what-"

"Do you think I can't hear you crying at night? We _all_ do Cam. None of us buy your lies about the reasons you're losing sleep!"

I cringed as his voice began to raise.

"I know you can't get sick! You can't break your arm and not have it heal in less than a week for goodness sake!"

"I never meant to hurt you guys. I just-"

"Just what? Thought you keep it all to yourself? We're your friends, you're supposed to lean on your friends and ask them for help."

"Stop, I...I can't talk about this right-" I covered my mouth as I began to cough. I mentally cursed myself as I fell onto my knees, unable to hold the weight of my body up anymore. My eyes went wide as I saw liquid slipping through my fingers and drip on the ground in front of me. I could hear Mikey scream for help as I fell into a sea of black, the pain finally subsiding from my body.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Sooo...any guesses on what's up with Viper? Yes, Mikey is OOC in this chapter, but all shall be explained soon. Yes, I know, the plot is extremely predictable, I'm sorry I'm not a better writer. Not really that surprised by the lack of reviews...Anyway. I hope you liked it. I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mikey's P.O.V.**

"Donnie! Leo! Raph!" I yelled loud enough that I wouldn't have been surprise if Viper woke back up.

"Mikey, we're glad to have you guys home on all but you don't need to yell." I looked up at my oldest brother with a fear washed face. He gave me a confused look until he noticed the passed out girl in my arms.

"Holy shell, what happened!" He quickly ran to my side and kneeled next to me.

"What are you idiot's yelling about?" Raph asked walkinging into the room. His reaction was similar to Leo's when he saw the situation. He paused to glare at me and Leo before scooping Viper out of my arms. "The heck are you knuckle heads thinking?! Why haven't you taken her to Donnie?"

Before we could answer he had already left with Vipper in a rush.

* * *

 **Third point of view**

Donnie looked up to see his hot headed brother run through the door of his lab with Viper in his arms. He immediately assumed the worst.

"Is she-"

"No, just passed out." Raph assured.

"Good, set her down over on the table."

Donnie checked a list of things, trying to figure out what had caused her recent health problems. Blood sugar? A little low, but not enough to cause blackouts. Blood pressure? Fine. Oxygen levels. Perfect. Heartrate? Hundred-six beats per minute.

Now _there_ was a reason to worry.

"Hey is Viper-" Mikey had rushed into the room, stopping at the sight of his distraught brothers.

"Something's definitely wrong, I just can't seem to figure out what." Don knew more about the human body than seventy-five percent of the human population, yet he couldn't figure out what was ailing his friend. As far as he could tell, she was in perfect health other than the fact that her heart was thought she was trying to run a mile.

He frowned, wiping his finger on the corner of Viper's mouth. That's when he noticed her hand was covered in blood.

"Mikey, you were there when she passed out." Donnie turned, addressing his younger brother. "I need you to explain what happened, don't leave anything out."

"Sure. Wait, do you mean the first time she passed out, or like, five minutes ago?"

"Both."

"Well. She was yelling at her...parents? That seems like the wrong word for them...Any way, next thing I know she's got her swords against her _'dad's'_ neck. I did my best to talk her out of whatever it was she had planned, still not clear on what she was thinking by the way, when next thing I know she starts coughing. I think that's when her eyes started doing this weird flickering thing."

"Like in training the other day?"

"Ya, just like that. Hey, she even threw up. I guess passing out was the only thing that was different that time."

"OK, keep going." Donnie began typing something into his computer.

"It was freaky when she woke up. She seemed...off. She was determined to drive us home driving, and you guys know how she gets when she's got her mind on something."

"She was off?" Don didn't look up from his screen as he talked. His ability to multi task never ceased to amaze his brothers. "Can you give me details?"

"She seemed distracted. I thought it was the fact that she just found out her parents were murdered-"

"They were _murdered_?" Raph interrupted with a shocked look.

"Dude, it's rude to interrupt. I'll tell you guys more on that later. Now where was I...Oh ya, so I asked her if she was OK. She lied, of course, but I just let her be. I didn't realize how bad she was until we got back and she started coughing up blood. She passed out again and that's about it."

"Tell me something, was she upset before she passed out?" Don looked up at Mikey with a stare he usually only gave him when he tried to touch one of his things.

"We kinda got in a fight, so I guess. We got into a fight both times actually. Huh, do you think she's sick because she's getting upset?"

Raph proceeded to smack his youngest brother on the back of the head.

"Hey! What was that for!"

"Just seeing if I could turn that non existent brain of yours on."

"Why can't you ever just pick on someone else!" Mikey yelled.

"I do you idiot. Seriously, you think-"

" **That's enough**." Both boys looked over to see their leader standing in the doorway. "For once, could you two get along?"

"He started it." Mikey huffed, crossing his arms.

"Whatever, I'm going out." Raph muttered, shoving past Leo.

"Raph, get back here! You can't just-"

Mikey watched his oldest brother sigh, giving up his futile attempts to get the hothead's attention.

"We've got a problem." Donnie's eyes were locked onto his computer screen, his face set in a grim look.

"OK, shoot." Leo said with a nod.

"The drug that Shredder used on Viper, I think we're going to need a dose of it here soon."

"What? Why?"

"Well...

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

 _I looked up at the cherry blossoms on the tree in my backyard._

 _"Cammy!"_

 _I sat up from my comfortable position in the shade. "Coming mommy!"_

 _After picking up my teddy bear, Snuggles, I quickly ran into the house, my eyes widening at the sight before me._

 _"Happy birthday Cam." My daddy looked down at me._

 _I giggled and hugged his leg._

 _"So." He kneeled next to me. "Let's see, you turn...50 today right?"_

 _"No daddy! I'm this many." I proudly showed him all five fingers on my hand. I was a big girl now._

 _"What, you can't be five. You were four yesterday."_

 _"I turn five today silly."_

 _"Wait today's your birthday?"_

 _"_ Daddy _!"_

 _"I'm just messing with you Cammy. Go wake up sis and we'll open up your gifts."_

 _"Yay!" I ran off laughing towards the living room. I found Kayla asleep on the couch._

 _"Sissy! Wake up, wake up, wake up! Mommy and Daddy got me gifts." I shook my sleeping sister awake._

 _She looked up with at me sleepy eyes._

 _"Sweepy." She mumbled before closing her eyes and going back to sleep._

 _I frowned. Why wasn't she waking up? I was the birthday girl, so she should listen to me._

 _"Kayla." I whined. "I wanna open gifts. I'll let you help me open them."_

 _"Go way." She pulled her blanket over her head._

 _"You can have one of my gifts. Pretty please wake up?"_

 _"You share?" She peeked her head out to give me a wide eyed look._

 _I nodded quickly. "We can share my birthday."_

 _"Me thwee?" She sat up rubbing her eyes._

 _"Sure, but only for today. You have to wait till your birthday before you can be three all the time."_

 _"M'kay!" With a giggle, she jumped down from the couch and gave me a hug. "Wuv you."_

 _"Love you too sis."_

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm so sorry about how long it took to update. I had a bad case of writer's block for awhile there. I've been feeling really down for the last month, so to pick myself up I wrote something happy for a change. While the dream/memory that Viper's having at the moment may seem out of place...it'll make sense later. Please review if you can find the time.**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**WARNING:** _this chapter contains vulgar language_

* * *

 _I could feel my heart swell with pride as my sister smiled. In her hands she held a blue teddy bear. Big girls share, at least that's what daddy told me._

 _"Silky." Kayla smiled at her new toy._

 _"Is that his name dear?" My mommy asked leaning over my sis's shoulder._

 _She nodded enthusiastically and rubbed the bear's face against her own._

 _I bounced up and down in my chair. "Can we have cake now?"_

 _"Sure Cammy." I smiled brightly up at my daddy. This was the best birthday ever._

* * *

I'd never wanted the sweet release of death more than now. I was honestly surprised that I was conscious. I couldn't will my agonized body to move. My closed eyes denied me the much craved knowledge of my surroundings. The last thing I remembered was Mikey yelling at me. This added a new layer of uneasiness to the situation. Me and Mikey had gotten into a few fights here and there, but neither of us had ever raised our voices at the other. I desperately tried to remember what we'd been fighting over to no avail. It must have been important. Right? Cold fear washed over me despite the white hot pain encasing my body. What if I'd snapped? I didn't remember going into black mode recently, then again I couldn't remember most of what had happened recently. What if I'd hurt one of them? What could they have done to make me that angry? Well, if I did get into a fight with one of them it would explain why I hurt, but this bad? I must have gone crazy.

My breath hitched as a new thought flooded my already racing mind. What if... I'd...

 _No, you couldn't have. You would never._

If I did it wouldn't be the first time.

* * *

 _"Shut. Up." My voice cut through the laughs around me._

 _"Or what?" I glared at the foot soldier to my left. "You'll call Shredder? Go ahead and tell your master like the cowardly lap dog you are."_

 _"You have ten seconds to take back what you said about me and my sister." I hissed. My hands twitched at my side, resisting the urge to pull my swords from their protective covers._

 _"You're all bark and no bite." Another soldier said from behind me. I jerked around to look at him. "Why don't I tell them how I kicked your stuck up ass today during training."_

 _Another cascade of laughs came from all around me._

 _"Don't make me regret going easy on you." My voice darkened. I could feel the anger pooling into my stomach._

 _"You went easy on me?" He laughed. "Your lucky I didn't snap that pretty little neck of yours. I think I'll just do it to your sister instead. Teach you to think before you walk around with your head held high like you own the place."_

 _All I could see was red as my eyes turned black. I had only one thought as I pulled my swords from their sheath._

 _He wouldn't be talking here soon. Not after I was done with him._

 _"Ten." My voice was clear and calm despite the storm brewing inside. A few soldiers began to back up, most began to laugh harder though._

 _ **Big** mistake._

 _"Oh no, I'm so scared." He pulled his mask up over his nose exposing a smirk that I would happily wipe from his face._

 _"Nine."_

 _"You know, after I'm done with your sister I thinks I'll come visit you."_

 _"Eight."_

 _"How about that?"_

 _"Seven."_

 _"You'd like that wouldn't you." He began to decrease the distance between us taking slow steps towards me._

 _"Six."_

 _"We could put that mouth of yours to good use."_

 _"Five."_

 _"We could do that now even. Maybe be if you're behaved I'll make you feel good too."_

 _"Four."_

 _"I'm sure you're done it for Shredder a couple times."_

 _"Three."_

 _"You gonna keep counting like that?"_

 _"Two." He was close enough for me to smell the sweat and cheap cologne off his body._

 _"I guess the only thing that blondes like you are useful for is a good fu-"_

 _"One."_

 _With a quick, fluid motion, I pushed both my swords through his middle section._

 _"I warned you." I whispered in his ear, getting blood on my shirt as I leaned in._

 _I twisted my blades to the left, causing a scream to erupt from his throat. I pulled my weapons out of him and kicked his legs, causing him to fall to the floor._

 _I turned to the frozen men around me. A smile graced my lips as I ran at one of them. I wasted no time putting a deep gash across his chest._

 _In the back of my mind, I was screaming at myself to stop as I took out one after another._ _Despite their attempts to run from me, no one made it out alive. I killed all twelve of them._

 _When I came back to reality, I was horrified at the sight before me. Crimson painted the wall. Body after body on the ground. I desperately tried to remember what they had said about me and my sister in the first place. It didn't matter. What was done was done. Knowing wouldn't help me now. It wouldn't bring them back from the hands of death._

 _I felt cold despite the sweat rolling off my body from exerting myself._

 _"Well done. May this serve as a example for those of you who try and cross my top soldier."_

 _I froze, every hair on my body standing on end. I turned around to see the person I considered to be the devil's right hand man._

 _"M-master." I fell to my knees despite the blood beneath me. "Forgive me. I don't know what came over-"_

 _"Silence."_

 _My body shook as I came down from my adrenaline high leaving me numb with fear._

 _"You have pleased me."_

 _"Thank-you." I choked out, letting go of the breath I didn't even realize I was holding. I didn't want Shredder's praise, but I would do anything to keep my sister alive and well. I closed my eyes, not letting the tears nipping at my eyes fall. Dread washed over me. It hadn't even been two weeks yet, and here I was, sure I would never escape this nightmare._

* * *

 **Third point of view**

"She's suffering from withdrawals?" Leo stared at his brother in disbelief.

"Yes, I just said that." Donnie rolled his eyes. His brothers never ceased to amaze him.

"Your saying, she's..." Leo paused, trying to find the right words to say. "She's coughing up blood and passing out like this because of withdrawals from that drug they had her on back when she was with the foot? That doesn't name any sense."

"You think I don't know that?" The purple masked mutant snapped. "She's gone over a year without any V-2 added to her system. If she was going to have with draws she should have had them months ago!" He took a deep breath and rubbed the bridge of his nose doing his best to calm down. "I don't know why her body is just now deciding to react like this, but that doesn't matter right now. First things first. Get Raph back in here so we can go over a plan of action."

Donnie's brothers both nodded before leaving the room silently. Rarely did they see the purple clad ninja get upset like that. Sure he got frustrated every now and then, but not like this. What honestly got to the youngest and the oldest of the Hamato brothers was the fear hidden behind his words of anger.

"Raph left his T-phone behind. That means we're going to have to find him the old fashioned way." Leonardo stated with an annoyed frown. As the second oldest Raph should have known better than to be that reckless. Especially with the current circumstances. Why did _he_ get to act so irresponsible while _Leo_ on the other hand-

"You head out." Mikey said, snapping the blue leader out of his thoughts. "I'm gonna take a look around the lair for him, just in case he didn't leave after all."

"Alright, if you can't find him call me and we'll meet up at somewhere on the surface."

"Hey Leo..."

"Ya Mikey?"

"She's going to be OK right?"

* * *

 **Leo's P.O.V.**

I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck. I didn't dare look at my youngest sibling. What could I tell him? We had no idea if Viper was going to be alright. I couldn't just lie to him. No matter how much I wanted to see give me that goofy smile. The one that even if I was mad, could make me give a smile of my own in return. Being bearer of bad news was never a pleasant thing.

"I'll do whatever it takes to make sure of it." I finally met his eyes with my own.

"Promise?" The look he was giving me almost split my heart in two.

"I promise otouto."

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

I could have sung for joy as my body went numb. I didn't know if it was from a drug someone had given me, or my nerves decided to go on vacation. Either way, I wasn't complaining. No longer having the distraction of pain, my thoughts were going at gear ten. Why couldn't I remember the last few days? I could feel the gap in my memory as I racked my brain for information. What was wrong with me? We're the guys OK? Where was I? Did my friends know where I was?

Frustrated and exhausted, I fell out of consciousness.

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

I sighed with relief as a familiar sound hit me. The repetitive sound of Raph hitting his punching bag.

"Hey bro." I cracked a smile, walking up to my older brother.

He never looked up from his task at hand. His eyes squinted slightly as he swung harder. Most wouldn't have noticed the small movement, much less know what it meant. My heart beat faster with fear. After years of living with him, I knew right now that if I hoped to leave this room without a new bruise or bump, the best thing to do was to walk away slowly and quietly. I didn't have that option though.

Swallowing audibly and took another step towards him. "Raph, hate to interrupt but Donnie..."

My voice trailed off as he turned to look at me. I began backing up, my angered brother matching me step for step.

My eyes widened with fear as Raph jumped at me, pinning me to the ground. Next thing I knew, I was laying on my stomach with my hands held tightly behind me.

"Ow ow ow! Raaaph!"

"Oh, hey Mikey. When did you get here." I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"Let go!"

"So what's this about Donnie?" He asked, _completely_ ignoring my pleas. My muscles screamed in protest as his grip tightened.

"H-he needs us in the lab." I bit my lip holding back a whimper that I knew would only result in taunting from my captor.

"Why didn't you just say so?" I gave a sigh of relief as I was finally released.

I sat up, glancing in Raph's direction. I pulled my T-phone out, deciding against replying to his comment. It would probably on get me a whack on the head. So what was the point? I turned the device in my hand on, smiling at my wallpaper. It was a picture of Viper reading a book. Donnie had given it to her, hoping it would give him some peace and quiet. It was about some old city or another. Rome I think. She had been asking Donnie question after question before my bro had decided that maybe giving her it would buy him some time to himself.

I quickly pulled my contacts up, clicking on the one titled _captain Ryan Jr._

" _Did you find him?_ "

"Yup. Found him killing his poor punching bag."

" _I'm not far out. I'll be back in about fifteen minutes. Untill then, stay put._ "

"Aye aye captain." With that I hung up and started for the lab. I could feel my heart beat harder against my plastron with every step I took. I hoped Leo got here soon.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Please don't kill me! I know! I know! I'm horrible. I'll try and not take a hundred million years with the next chapter. I have big plan for the future. Now, if only I could get them typed out... Please review!**

 _Otouto- Little brother_

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Quick note before you get reading. One of the reasons my updates are taking so long is because I'm working a particularly long fan fic about Viper. Not sure if I plan on making it canon to the series yet...Oh well. I'll let you get to your reading. I hope you like it!**

* * *

 **Third point of view.**

Rain poured down on the three brothers, the second youngest having stayed behind to watch Viper. For the oldest of the group it brought back unpleasant memories. Mikey had been out looking for their purple eyed friend and had failed to come home yet. When they found him he'd been knocked unconscious and left in an alley. Worry had coated the air, just like it was doing so now. Leo thought back to the plan they'd had discussed the other night.

* * *

 _"Why do we have to wait?" Raph snapped. "Shouldn't we be getting this V- whatever as soon as possible?"_

 _"We_ can't _go out yet." Leo sighed. He understood why his younger brother was being impatient, but it didn't make it any less frustrating. "The sun is coming out soon. We have to wait till dark. You know that Raph."_

 _"I know, I just-" He sighed, clenching his hands into fists at his sides. "I feel like I should be doing something."_

 _"You all_ _can go get some sleep." Donnie said, catching his older brothers' attentions. "The last thing we need is for you to try and sneak into Shredder's domain and pass-out from exhaustion in the middle of it."_

 _"Ya dudes." Mikey popped in with a grin. "You'll need all the rest you can get if you hope on keeping up with me."_

 _"Are you implying something?" Raph smirked._

 _"Uh..." Fear spread over the freckled turtles features. "I-uh-I'll, I'll just be going...Ah!"_

 _Leo smiled as Mikey ran from Raph out of Donnie's lab in a panicked frenzy._

 _"They could raise the dead with how loud they are." Donnie muttered under his breath glancing at his unconscious friend just incase his excited brothers had managed to wake her._

 _"What is going on my sons?"_

 _Donnie and Leo looked up to see their father standing in the doorway. They were both quick to explain the situation._

 _"I see. Sleep, I shall watch her for now."_

 _"I should really stay up and keep an eye on her."_

 _"Donatello, I am more than capable of watching her for one night. If I sense anything is wrong I shall wake you."_

 _"Well..." Don sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. He wanted to stay and watch over his friend more than anything, but he also knew that he wouldn't do her any good in this state. They'd all already stayed up late as it was waiting for Viper and Mikey's return. He had been running low on sleep from a project the night before on top of it all. "Hai sensei."_

* * *

Donnie bit his tongue in concentration. "You'll find the V-2 in an underground section. I'm sending you the location now."

"Thanks Don. See you when we get back."

"Hey Raph?"

"Ya?"

"Be careful."

"Always."

The purple genius sighed as the line went dead. If he didn't have to stay behind and watch Viper he would have been out on the field with his siblings. They were going into the devil's domain. Shredder's homebase. He would have felt better if Casey and April had been able to go with them, but they were both out of town, leaving them on their own.

The second youngest of his brothers thought over the other options for dealing with Viper they could have taken. They could have just let her ride this out, but they hadn't been sure what damage her body would have taken before the withdrawal symptoms passed.

Don quickly turned around as he heard a large bang from behind him. Not much to his surprise, Viper was tossing and turning like a ship in a storm. Whimpers escaped the poor girl's throat, her face scrunched up from the large dose of pain flowing through her.

He rushed to her side, trying to keep her flailing. He could feel the heat off her body through her clothing. Her face was flushed with a fever, sweat coating her forehead.

Donnie quickly grabbed the sedative to his left holding Viper's shoulder in place. He managed to still her arm long enough to inject it into her. This was the third time she'd done this already. Deciding enough was enough, he restrained her arm and legs. This way she wouldn't be able to hurt herself if she suddenly woke up like that again.

* * *

 _She'll be fine. D's watching her._

Mikey sighed. No matter what he told himself it didn't change the sense of dread and worry that hung in the night air. Usually he would have been cracking jokes, trying to lighten the mood. Leo would then go all, _this isn't a time for joking_ and then Raph would whack him on the back of the head. Not this time though. Too much was at stake. He just hoped the feeling that something was about to go really wrong here soon wasn't true.

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

I groaned in frustration as I found myself awake again. Why couldn't I just sleep? I swallowed refusing to let my caged tears fall. I had no idea who was nearby, and the last thing I needed was an enemy seeing me cry.

 **Fine**. If I couldn't sleep then I would atleast find out where I was. First thing first. I clenched my jaw and tried to move.

Fear flooded my body as I woke up to find my limbs strapped down. I pulled at the restraints, stopping immediately as a new wave of agony washed over me.

 _No, no, NO! Anywhere but here._

No longer caring who saw me, tears ran down my flushed face.

"Shh, it's OK." My heartbeat slowed at the sound of Don's voice.

"W...Why...di..did..." Paused to take a ragged breath and tried again. "Why...am I..."

"I thought it was best you were restrained, I didn't know what state you be in when you woke back up."

What state I would be in...So I really did hurt one of them. Why else would he need to restrain me? Was he _that_ afraid I would hurt one of them again, or worse?

I screamed, arching my back as a new burst of pain hit me. I cried loudly, the sounds of my suffering echoing of the wall. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Donnie's face go pale. I couldn't blame him.

Everything started to go black again. I looked over to see Donnie injecting something into my arm. Probably a sedative.

" _Mikey help_." I whispered and fell into a blissful sleep.

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

I looked around the concrete room, my eyes avoiding the table in the middle of it all. Viper had told me enough about her nightmares for me to know what this room was despite having never seen it.

"You find it yet bro?" I asked Raph with a bored voice.

"I think, why can't they label these damn things?"

"Just grab them all." Leo said from the door where he was keeping watch. "Besides, it's not like Shredder's got a good use for them other than testing them out on kids."

I shuddered, almost hearing the screams echoing off the walls of the small room.

OK, I'll admit it. I was scared. You stand in a room that your crush-er...friend was tortured in every day for a month and you're bound to get spooked OK? Oh, and let's not forget the fact that we were in Shredder's _lair_.

I jumped as Leo's T-phone went off.

Leo answered it, quickly pulling it away from him ear for a second before putting it back.

"That was _Viper_?...Ya we've almost got it...Understood. We'll hurry up here...Best not to tell him..."

I pretended to not notice as Leo looked at me out of the corner of his eye.

"Alright...See you when we get back." Leo hung up, putting his T-phone back in it's holster. "OK guys, wrap it up. Donnie's not sure how many more times he can keep sedating Viper."

"Don't gotta tell me twice fearless." Raph held in his hand a bag filled with vials. One of them being the drug that would help Viper out. Hopefully Donnie would be able to tell which one it was. I couldn't be that hard right?

"Oh my God."

Me and my bros' heads swerved in the direction of the new voice.

A woman in her early twenties with caramel hair stood in the doorway. In her arms she clutched a clip board tightly to her chest.

"Uhhh." I frantically looked at Leo and Raph for help.

"Shi-"

"Raph!" Leo scolded, cutting his curse off.

"Y-you're Camilla's friends." It wasn't a question, she was stating it like she knew this for a fact.

A low growl could be heard though the room coming from Raph's direction. "How do you know Viper?" He snapped, distrust evident on his face.

"I-I'm Kya. I used to know her." She swallowed audibly, giving us a wary smile.

Where had I heard that name before...

* * *

 **Hey guys! Hope you like this. Not sure how soon I can get the next update up. I just got done with a family emergency and needed to use my overflowing adrenaline somehow, sooo...You got this. Who's Kya? Where does Mikey know that name? Tell me in your review what you think about this chapter! I would REALLY like to know what your favorite part was.**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Kya's P.O.V.**

My heart beat dangerously fast in my chest.

No, not from fear. From hope.

"Cam. Is she alright?" I blurted up before I could stop myself. I cringed internally. The desperation in my voice was _way_ too apparent for my liking.

"Like shell we're telling one of Shredder's lackeys anything." The red masked one snapped. The animalistic growl in his throat was growing steadily louder.

"Who are you?" The one in blue held a tone that dared the one receiving his words to even think of testing his authority. Sadly, if I wished to garnish any hope of finding out about Camellia I was going to have to _test the waters_ so to speak.

"I'm the one that with one yell will alert everyone in this place that you're here." I praised myself silently for my ability to quickly come up with a comeback. "You're going to tell me her condition or else I'll scream like there's no tomorrow."

"She's bad." I averted my attention from the two glaring turtles to the one in orange. They too did so as well placing their heated gaze on him, obviously not happy about his decision to speak up. I on the other hand was delighted by this.

"How bad is bad? On a scale of sick with a cold to laying in the I.C.U., where is she? Or is it a mental problem?"

"It's not ...mental." He looked at me hesitantly, not sure if he should continue. I gave him an encouraging nod. "I don't know what I.C.U. stands for but it sounds bad. Probably somewhere around there? I don't know. How bad do withdrawals get?"

" _Mikey."_ The other two hissed in unison.

I frowned in worry. Withdrawals? Had Kayla's death messed her up so much that she started taking drugs? That didn't sound like the child that my parents' friends raised.

My eyes flickered over to the bag in the red one's hand and then to the empty cabinet free of the vials I had personally put in there. It finally clicked into place what had happened. "So she finally ran out." I whisper under my breath. I was honestly surprised this hadn't happened sooner.

"What are her symptoms?" I asked, my mind running a mile a minute. For all I knew she could be on death's doorsteps here soon. "And don't you _dare_ tell him to be quite." I gave a glare in the direction of the the red masked one as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Um. She's been passing out a lot." The orange one offered, obviously not sure if he should trust me yet. "She keeps throwing up as well. Oh, and she coughed up blood yesterday." He frowned as if he was recalling an unpleasant memory.

I sighed with relief. "She's doing better than I thought."

"What's that supposed to mean?" The red one barked.

"Well..." I hesitated, not sure how to say this next part. "She's technically... been on the drug for the last year."

* * *

 **Raph's P.O.V.**

"You better start making sense lady." I took a threatening step towards her, pulling my sias out. I didn't like this woman who claimed to know Viper, and if Mikey didn't shut his trap here soon I was gonna do it for him.

"You all know how Cam's eyes turn black right? Well, every time she does that she uses some of the V-2 stored in her body."

"That would mean..." Fearless stared at Kya in pure shock. "So, if she's just now having withdrawals does that mean she's...run out of this V-2 stuff?"

"Hate to interrupt but, um what does V-2 stand for?"

We all looked in Mikey direction, Kya giving him a soft smile.

When I got my hands on her...Who did she think she was pretending she knew Viper? Now she was acting all chummy with my younger brother? This was not going to end well on her part.

"The V in V-2 stands for project Viper. The two represents the section. Camellia was part of the second section, hence why she was on the V-2."

Leo cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention again. "Hate to burst your bubble miss, but how do we know we can trust you?" There are a few times I'd ever seen a look like that on my older brother's face. Leo's got anger problems just like me. Only difference is that he can keep his in check, but by the looks of it, that was about to change.

* * *

 **Mikey's P.O.V.**

Things were about to get really ugly here soon, like uglier than Raph's cooking. My bros looked ready to kill something. Raph I understood, but Leo? He must have been _really_ mad.

 _Think Mikey! Think! Where do you know this lady's name?_

Realization dawned on my face as it hit me.

"You're the one who gave Viper her memories back." My words were rushed, but not as rushed as my heart. _She_ was the person who had helped Viper.

Kya seemed to be contemplating something. "I...We don't have time for this." Her features set into a determined look. "I have five minutes to report back. If I don't show up they'll suspect something. Here." She wrote something down on her clip board before holding a piece of paper out Leo. The murderous look in his eyes died down and was quickly replaced with confusion.

"Bag." She held her hand out to Raph. She rolled her eyes when he growled at her. "I just told you I don't have time for this. I'm trying to help you _alright_. If I wasn't, I would have called for help at the first sight of you. Now... Give. Me. The. Bag." Surprisingly, Raph listened to her and forked it over.

She didn't waste any time finding a vial filled with back liquid. "Use this and the formula on that paper I gave you to make an antidote. Be warned though..." She looked away, biting her lip. "It might have some...side effects."

"What kind?" The gleam in Leo's eyes was back. I swear it could have scared death himself.

"The kind that cause death, but that's a risk you're going to have to take. Cam's got an eighty-six percent chance of death if the doesn't take that. At least with it, it's only thirty-four. Now, I've got to go or they'll suspect something. I hope she gets better."

Before any of us could blink she was gone and out the door leaving us all shocked and confused.

"Your move fearless, I say we bring her back in here and-"

"No, we take this back to Donnie."

"Are you serious. We can't trust her!"

"What else can we do. She took the rest of the vials with her. Besides, she had a point. Why would she be helping us if she meant us harm?"

"It could be a trap. You can't just except a drug from a stranger and be all _'you want me to follow these directions and give this possibly deadly drug to my friend? Sure! What could go wrong!?'_ Think for a minute!" Raph was now backing my oldest brother up step by step.

"Why would it be a trap? Think about it, she could have screamed for help and this place would have been swarming with foot in an instant, but she _didn't_." Leo punctuated his last word by shoving Raph away with one hard push.

"...Out of all the stupidest things you've ever done, this is by far the dumbest."

"Do I get a say in this?" I spoke up quietly, raising my hand into the air slowly.

" **No**." They both said at the same time, their eyes never leaving the other.

"Guys!"

"Not now Mikey." Raph growled. "You can't be serious."

"I think we should trust her." Leo was matching his tone perfectly with his verbal adversary.

"What with you and trusting pretty girls. First Karai, now her?"

"I thought you said you weren't going to bring that up any more!"

"And I thought you were done trusting strangers."

"That's not what-"

" _Stop it_." I pushed myself in between them. "I think we should trust her. She helped Viper in the past."

"How do _you_ know that shell brain?" I bit back a frown as my second oldest brother gave me a look I was all too familiar with. It was almost mocking, and it screamed _'boy are you stupid'._

"V told me about her. Anyway, I'm totally crawling out of my shell over here. Can we leave now?"

Leo nodded. "We've been here too long. Let's take this back and see what Donnie can do with it."

"Whatever. I'm not responsible when this doesn't work." Raph sighed, finally caving in.

* * *

 **Viper's P.O.V.**

 _"It's not my fault_ , _he had it coming_." _I pouted, looking out the car window._

 _"Camellia Ray Rose." My mother snapped from the front passenger seat. I was in **big** trouble. She was using my full name. "You almost put that boy in the hospital."_

 _"You heard what he said Mom! He was_ asking _for it. He_ wanted _a fight. You saw the tape!"_

 _"That doesn't excuse your behavior. You threw the first hit. You know how me and your father feel about that. Talk some sense into her." My mother gave an exasperated sigh before turning to look at my father._

 _"Cammy, I know you're upset about what that boy said about Kayla, but that doesn't mean you can go beat him black and blue." My father's gave me a smile from the rear view mirror. "Even if he did have it coming."_

 _My mother shook her head in frustration."You're not helping."_

 _I cracked a smile of my own. "I promise not to beat any more boys at school black and blue."_

 _"Thank-you."_

 _"Just a really dark shade of purple."_

 _"Don't make me come back there."_

 _"Kidding! Kidding!" I laughed despite my mother's gaze of doom."Sooo...did coach find out about what happened?"_

 _"Yes-" I cringed. "You're lucky he's not pulling you from the team."_

 _"Wait seriously?!" A smile quickly graced my lips again._

 _"But," My father said cutting of my yells of joy. "if me and your mother get another call from the principal like that again,_ we'll _pull you of the team ourselves."_

 _"Yes sir...Hey, mom?"_

 _"Yes dear?"_

 _"I love you."_

 _"I love you t-"_

 _I would never get to hear the rest of those few words._

 **Crash!**

 _We were hit straight on by a truck at 55 miles per hour. My mom died from blood force trauma. My dad wasn't so lucky. While I laid in the back seat passed out, he was dying slowly from blood loss. The other driver died on impact. My father managed to call 911, but they didn't get there in time to save him._

 _I latter on woke up in the hospital with my sister snuggled next to my side, despite the nurse's wishes._

 _The news of my parents death hit me hard, but I had to be strong for Kayla._

 _For my ray of sunshine._

 _My only ray of sunshine._

* * *

 **Hey guys! I'm sick sadly, but I was still able to put this together. It feels lacking, but then again, that's just me. Tell me what you think! Did you like the little flash back I added? Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Third point of view**

Donatello groaned in frustration. He swore if his brothers didn't get back soon he was going to drag them back here by their shells himself.

A low moan could be heard from behind him, which he responded to with another groan and rubbing the back of his neck. He stood up and made his way over to the restrained human. His heart ached at the sight of his tormented friend. Viper was tossing and turning her head as she lightly pulled at the padded leather restraints. She had long since spent her energy and now only had the strength to barely tug at the straps that kept her in place.

"Mom... It hurts... It hurts." Her pleas weren't more than a hushed whimper.

"Shhh, it's alright." Donnie whispered, trying to calm the pained girl. He sat down in a chair next to her and began to stroke her hair in attempt to comfort her. For the last half hour she'd been calling out for her parents. It felt like a blade to his heart as every time she cried out. Even in her sleep she couldn't find release.

Donnie sighed. "Hurry home guys."

* * *

Mikey laughed into the night. "Slow pokes!"

"Stay with the group Mikey!" Leo called after him, doing his best to keep his voice down, unlike his youngest brother.

The resident hot-head rolled his eyes. "At least he's smiling." He spoke quietly, making sure his excited brother couldn't hear.

"True." Leo could feel the corner of his lips lift slightly. Despite the now constant feeling of tension among them, with Mikey in a cheery mood it made it all a bit more tolerable. It had been proven time and time again how important the moral of the team was, and how much Mikey contributed to it. Moments like this reminded the blue clad leader how thankful he was for his youngest brother's upbeat attitude.

He fell back, letting the others take the lead. He watched as they leaped from roof to roof in front of him. Something felt missing. It probably had to do with half of his team being gone. His breath hitched as he pictured his brother and friend back at home. Donnie had told him over their phone call that he had to restrain Viper. That couldn't have been pleasant for either of them.

Leo shook his head, clearing his thoughts, afraid of where they might lead him. The mind was a dark place, and he was all too familiar with that. Being the leader of a team meant a feeling of uneasiness. He knew more than most what that could do to a person. Waking up from a nightmare in a cold sweat was not uncommon for the oldest of the Hamato brothers.

"Yo fearless, head out of the clouds." Leo looked to his left to find that Raph had slowed down to match his pace.

Leo flashed a small smile "Sorry."

"And we call Mikey weird." Raph muttered before catching up to the orange masked turtle.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?"

"Dudes, you guys are the reason they call turtles slow!" Mikey yelled over his shoulder. "Get your shells in gear!"

Leo laughed. "I thought the leader was supposed to give the orders."

* * *

Donatello perked up the sound of light banter coming from the living room. He hurriedly stood up from his seat next to his friend's bedside and rushed out his lab doors

"Did you get it?" He looked at his siblings expectantly. The smiles on their faces quickly vanished as they began to look amongst one another. "You have to be kidding me!"

"Chill we got it..." Raph refused to look the genius in the eyes. "Sort of..."

"Sort of? _Sort of?!_ "

"Calm down, we didn't come back empty handed bro." Mikey stepped in between the Donnie and Raph. It was strange to see his normally timid brother so enraged. Normally his temperamental brother was yelling, not getting yelled at.

"Give him it Leo."

"Y-ya." Leo quickly gabbed the vial and note tucked against his belt. "Here."

Donnie took a audible breath and accepted the glass bottle and paper. His face contorted into several looks before settling on shock. "How...How did you get this?" He asked breathless.

All three of Donatello's brothers opened their mouths to speak but were cut off by a loud cry.

Mikey was the first to react and shoved passed the others, not wasting any time making it to the source of the cry.

He was froze at the sight of Viper strapped down to the medical bed in the lab. Her body shook as she sobbed violently. With a growl he began to remove the restraints. Despite the padding on the leather straps, Viper had still managed to hurt herself. Her wrist and ankles had been rubbed raw from her twisting and turning.

"Calm down. I'm here." He whispered calmly as she kicked, trying to get out his tight hold. Leonardo, Raphael, and Donatello all stood silently watching, surprised at the scene before them. Viper had finally given in and was now slumped against Mikey's chest.

If they all hadn't been to quiet they wouldn't have heard what their friend said next. "M-mikey?"

"The one and only."

"Pain... so much..."

"Shhh, don't speak. You've barely got any strength as it is V."

"M...sorry..." Her eyes fluttered open just as they turned back to violet. "So...sorry."

Before the prankster could ask what she was sorry for, she fell back asleep. This time Viper looked peaceful as her chest fell and rose in a steady pace. Mikey carefully set her back down on the bed and pulled the blanket over her. A small smile pulled onto his face as he brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. To complete the touching moment he placed a light kiss on her forehead.

Much to everyone else's surprise, when he turned to look at them him face was void of any emotion.

Donnie was the first to move towards the two. "Mikey I-"

"Save it. Just work on making whatever that paper says you need to make and give it to Viper." Mikey smiled quickly, realizing the worried looks on his family's faces were not directed at his sleeping friend, but at him. "I'm just tired dudes, tell me if anything changes with V. I'm gonna go sleep till I'm twenty."

"Well that was the fakest smile in history." Raph declared after Mikey had left.

"He just needs some time. He'll be fine." Leo looked away from Raph and over at their prodigy for a brother, who had already gotten to work on making an antidote. "So is that stuff you're making going to work?"

"I don't know yet _Leo_." Donnie snapped exasperated. "This formula is _extremely_ complex. If you don't mind, I could do with some peace and quiet."

"What about V-"

"I can take care of her. You two get some sleep."

"Your brother speaks wise words my sons."

Startled, all three boys turned to find their father standing in the doorway.

Leo stared at Splinter curiously. "How long have you been there?"

"Long enough. It seems that Camilla has finally found rest." The old rat made his way over to the sleeping girl smiling at her before turning his attention back to his children. "Go. I shall watch over her while Donatello works."

" _Hai sensei,_ " His students all responded in return with a bow. He took a seat next to Viper as Leo and Raph left the room and Donnie continued to work. Soon the only sound that could be heard by the old rat's ears was the quiet breathing of their human friend and the small noises that Donatello would make every now and then.

Taking a slow, soul calming breath, Splinter let his thoughts finally land on the alarming sight he saw when he had been silently watching his sons. When his youngest had turned to look at his brothers again the look in his eyes had sent chills down the ninjutsu master's spine. To the untrained eye, Michelangelo was blank and calm, but his father knew better. Behind those blue eyes was an anger that made Splinter fear for his son. He had been surprised at how well he had kept it in check, then again he also wasn't.

For years now, his youngest child had done well at keeping his anger in check. Even righteous anger had been nipped in the bud. It most likely had to with his second oldest brother. Despite Splinter's teachings, Raph had still used fear to rule over his two younger siblings; Mikey falling for victim to this the most. He never spoke out, afraid of the repercussions, and even if he did fight back, he was brushed off. His older siblings commonly took his opinion as less than important, and this usually meant the orange clad ninja would have to do something rather drastic to get his siblings attentions. Like when Viper had been taken by Shredder. Michelangelo had left the lair to return her home on his own. This had almost costed him his life, and if Viper hadn't stepped in Splinter would lost his children and the their friends, Casey and April.

Splinter hoped that Michelangelo wouldn't do something he would later on regret, before and not after his brothers could figure out what was going on.

Another question bubbled into the back of the wise rodent's mind. What was causing his normally happy son's temper to flare? He made a mental note to talk to his youngest about this.

* * *

 **Hey guys! Me and my partner have been working hard on future plot and what's in store for Viper and her Friends. I pride myself on the mystery aspect of my stories. So please, please, please tell me in your review what you think's going on. I would love to know.**

 **Now onto another thing I want to address.**

 **I had someone (who shall not be named, but you know who you are) message me about the fact that my story is listed under romance, yet there isn't any major romance in it. I want to take my time with Mikey's and Viper's relationship, BUT, I can promise in future chapters we'll be seeing a lot more of them developing past the 'friend zone'.**

 **I'm also super happy to announce that I'll soon be able to move past this gloomy feeling that has taken my story captive. I have a lot of fluff planned for my OC and the cast of TMNT and I can't wait to get started on it.**

 **I'm so sorry about how long this author note was but I had to get that off my chest. Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper and the idea behind her. If you want to use anything about her or the character herself please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	11. Chapter 11

Donatello wandered into the kitchen for his sixth cup of coffee. His brothers constantly swore that a caffeine overdose would be the reason he died. The sleep deprived ninja was startled by the sight of his younger bother talking to his icy companion, Ice-cream Kitty, at the kitchen table. Donnie quickly hid around the corner, interested to see what his baby brother was saying.

"You should have seen her girl."

" _Meow_."

"I know, but it still seemed wrong."

" _Mew?_ "

"I know that... I just..." Donatello held his breath as he heard Mikey's voice crack.

" _Murrow_?"

" **No**. He should have- they should have said something."

" _Meow meow, mew._ "

"You understand me kitty. Ah!- that tickles!"

Silence fell again so Donnie counted to thirty and came out from his hiding spot. "Morning Mikey."

"Huh?" Mikey looked up and gave his older brother a bright smile. "Morning D. Dude, you look like something the Krang dragged in."

Donnie rolled his eyes. "Ha-ha-ha. Very funny." He made his way over to the coffee pot pouring himself another cup of liquid heaven.

"So, like, how many cups of that have you had?" The freckled turtle's tone was light and carefree, but the older of the two couldn't shake the feeling that this wasn't how his younger sibling actually felt. Especially after how he just heard him talking.

"Not enough," Donatello groaned. "How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby. OK girl, back in the freezer before you melt." After getting an affectionate lick from the cat, he stood up and placed her back in the freezer next to some long forget about popsicles. Closing the freezer door, Mikey looked over at Donnie to say something only to be cut off.

They both looked over to the doorway of the kitchen after hearing a sleepy good morning, that sounded more along the lines of goo' mornin'.

Mikey bit back a snicker at the sight of his tired brother. He would rather not start the morning off with getting whacked. So, he decided to go with a warm good morning of his own instead of a joke. He just hoped his tone didn't sound as forced as it felt.

Raph took a seat next to the orange masked turtle before looking around the room and finally noticing that one of his siblings was missing. "So, fearless sleeping in?"

"No, he's with Viper." The resident genius answered taking a drink from the mug in his hands. "He took over for Sensei about two hours ago."

" _Why_?" Was Mikey's quick response, catching his brothers by surprise.

"Said he couldn't sleep." Donnie poured himself another cup coffee having just finished the last off from his cup. "I've got work to do, try to keep it down."

True to the scientist's request, quietness cut through the room, and it was driving the hot head up the walls. It was perfectly silent. That wasn't something that usually happened when the freckled ninja was in the room. Even in his sleep he made noise, either by talking in his sleep or, more commonly, his snoring. Not now though. A full five minutes went by without a sound from Mikey. He was staring down at the table with a glassy eyed look. It wasn't unnatural for him to stare off into space but he usually drummed his fingers on his knee or tapped his foot.

This was just freaky.

"So, um." Raph rubbed the back of his head, unsure of what to say. "You've got any plans for the day?" He paused to see if he would get a response. Nothing. "I was was wondering if you wanted to hang-"

Mikey cut him off. "Sorry dude, maybe another time." He flashed his older brother a quick smile for standing and leaving the kitchen.

 _Well that was a bust_ , thought the hot head. _Not to mention weird._

After a long pause he decide to drop it. Maybe this was a good thing. At least they would get some peace and quiet this way. Besides. Mikey would be fine, he was _Mikey_ for shell's sake. He didn't get upset really. Just sort of sad, and it was always over stupid things. Like the last piece of pizza.

There wasn't anything to really worry about.

Right?

* * *

Leonardo barely noticed as Mikey slipped into the lab and sat down next to him. If he hadn't knocked on the door frame on the way in he would have been silent.

Leo stared at Mikey curiously as he sat down beside him in one of the chairs next to Viper's bedside.

Mikey gazed at their sleeping friend before eyeing Leo. "Anything?"

"Nothing. Which isn't necessarily a bad thing." He said quietly, keeping his voice down as to not disturb their working brother. "She could be coughing up blood again."

"I know." Mikey's words were just as quiet, if not more.

It was almost like he was scared to wake Viper.

Quiet fell upon the room like an unwanted fog, and it lasted for another twenty minutes before Leonardo realized _why_ it was so uncomfortable. _Mikey_ was being silent. He was completely still.

Leo tried to remember the last time his younger brother had sat so still. He couldn't.

Before he could ask what was up, a whimper pierced through the veil of silence.

Before the blue ninja could blink, Mikey was up and out of his seat, whispering soft nothings in Viper's ear.

It had been awhile since Leo had seen this familiar sight. The last time was over ten months ago when Viper was still getting her panic attacks. The youngest if the boys was always quick to jump in and help her out. It had been awhile since then though, so it was strange to see the youngest take on such a role.

She settled down quickly, only to start tossing and turning a few minutes later.

The freckled turtle was just as quick this time about standing up and consoling the teen. Only this time he picked her up and let her curl up into his lap. She was now crying silently, startling Leo as she opened her eyes ever so slightly to reveal black.

Mikey tilted his head and gave his sibling a questioning face, noticing the shocked look on his green features, completely unaware that his friend's eyes were slightly open, showing off her signature midnight color.

Leo silently put his finger to his lips, signaling Michelangelo to not speak. He carefully stood up, trying not to make any sound of his own. He made his way across the room to where Donatello was working.

Leonardo prayed that Donnie wouldn't talk and tapped him on the shoulder. Leo jerked back as Donatello spun his chair around to give his leader a frown, fully intending to chew him out about interrupting him. He thought he made it _crystal_ clear about _not_ bothering him. His frown flourished into a full fledged glare of death when his oldest brother slapped his hand over his mouth as soon as it opened it.

Leo gave a glare of his own and put his finger up to his lips as he had done for his younger brother a moment ago.

" _It's Viper."_ The blue masked ninja hissed under his breath. " _Something's seriously wrong."_

The agitated look on Donnie's face dropped and was replaced with a worried one. He stood up after Leo's hand was removed and made his way over to where Mikey was holding their crying friend.

He immediately noticed her black eyes. What really confused him though was the fact that she seemed to be staring off into space.

Well this was new. _Very_ new.

First thing first. He needed to see if she was responsive.

"Viper?" He asked in a hushed voice before trying again a little louder. "Viper?"

She didn't even flinch.

"Mikey could you lay her down again?" Donnie took a deep breath, doing his best to keep the fear he felt down. Letting his emotions run ramped wouldn't do him any good.

"S-sure D." Mikey swallowed. What was wrong with Leo and Don? Why were they so scared? Was something else wrong with V?

He tried to slip Viper off his lap only to have her start whimpering. She began clinging to him, shaking like a frightened child.

"Um dudes." The orange ninja gave a nervous chuckle. "I don't think she plans on goin' anywhere."

"Viper." Leo tried. "You need to let Mikey go so Don can take a look at you."

Her grip only tightened.

Michelangelo gave her a light nudge. "V, Donnie's not gonna hurt ya. He's one of the cool doctors. You know that."

She was now trembling violently, sobs racking her body.

"C-cam. What's-" Mikey was unable to finish his sentence as Viper began coughing violently as she curled into him further.

He turned a lighter shade of green noticing that his chest was now splattered in blood. _**Her**_ blood.

"Donnie why is she..."

"Sewer apples." Donnie muttered before rushing over to his desk, frantically searching for something. He turned around again holding a syringe. "Leo. Mikey. Hold her still."

That's was easier said than done.

Mikey tried to grab her arms while Leo tried to hold onto her legs. The key word here being _tried_.

Leo got kicked in the beak while Mikey was whacked in the mouth. The orange masked turtle recoiled away, cradling his jaw.

"I said to hold her still." Donnie fumed. How hard could it be to hold one teenage girl?

Leo growled. "You try and-"

"What is going on!"

All three boys turned their heads to see their father walking towards them, his mouth set in a frown.

Viper she's- Ow!" Mikey rubbed as his now bruised cheek.

"We're trying to hold her still so I can give her a sedative." Donnie offered.

"Hmm, I see." Splinter moved in between the Leonardo and Donatello. Viper froze as the old rat pushed a paw against her face. He closed his eyes in concentration.

With a sorrowful sigh, he open his eyes again. With one swift movement, he pushed two finger to her neck before she slumped against Mikey again.

"Camellia is troubled in her mind. She is plagued with nightmares."

Mikey tilted his head. "What kind of nightmares Sensei?"

"Many kinds. She dreams of being back with my old enemy."

"Shredder." The blue ninja spat the name with venom and hatred.

"That would explain some things." Donnie mumbled walking over to his desk.

Mikey made a frustrated noise. He didn't understand. Why did Viper suddenly start freaking out? He never liked being out of the loop. Not that his brothers cared. He was commonly ignored, leaving him in the dark. This wouldn't be so bad if they didn't get mad at him when he messed things up _because_ they didn't explain. He could deal with that though. What he couldn't deal with was not knowing what was up with Viper.

Mikey took a deep breath. He needed to be calm. He threw on a innocent look hoping that the act would save him from a whack on the back of the head. "Explain what bro?"

"I'll dumb it down for you." Donnie said turning towards his brother, completely oblivious that the smile on Mikey face just got tighter. "In the past Viper's 'black mode' so to speak has been triggered by emotions. Lately she's been passing out, throwing up, and even more recently, coughing up blood when her eyes turn black. From what I read from that paper you guys brought back, every time she does that she used up some of the V-2 in her system. Apparently she's finally run out. It seems that her nightmares are inducing extreme emotions. Which is causing her to go into black mode. I won't have an antidote done by the time she really does some serious damage."

Leo jumped in. "We can't just leave her like this."

"I know, that why I'm going to put her into a medically induced coma."

"My son." Splinter cut in. "Do you have the necessary materials for that, and are you sure that is safe?"

"No, but I know where we can get the drugs for that."

"Are you suggesting we steal?" Splinter asked with a disapproving tone.

Donnie rubbed his face from frustration and exhaustion. "What choice do we have? I know that I could find a dealer on the black market, but we couldn't be sure that it was the actual thing. Taking it from a hospital is the best option."

"Alright." The old rat frowned. This was definitely not a pleasing situation. He had allowed his sons to take things in the past when it was necessary, but that didn't change how much he'd rather avoid it if he could. Though, as Donatello had said, what choice did they have? "Leonardo and Raphael will be the ones to do it."

"Um Sensei?" Everyone turned to look at Mikey who was sporting a timid look.

"Yes Michelangelo?"

"I understand why Don needs to stay behind, but why me?"

"You're older brothers are more skilled for this than you. This mission is going to take stealth, and this has not always been your strong suit my son. Besides, I would prefer to have you hear when Camellia wakes back up. She seems to respond to your touch the best."

"We'll be right back." Leo offered, doing his best to comfort the disappointed turtle. "It's probably going to be boring anyway."

"You're right." Mikey smiled brightly. "I'm sure Donnie could use my help here anyway. I can help mix stuff."

"Don't you **dare** touch my stuff." The purple masked ninja warned, earning a laugh from his oldest sibling and father while Mikey held his hands up while backing up slowly away from the piercing look of Donatello.

"It's cool. It looked boring anyway." Mikey smiled brighter, knowing that his family couldn't see through his facade. He had mastered it years ago. He even made sure to squinted his eyes slightly to add to the layers of his mask of lies. If he was being honest, he wanted to cry. It hurt to have his father say that he wasn't as skilled as his two oldest brothers. He wished his master wouldn't try and make excuses for him. Why couldn't he just say it? He wasn't a good ninja. He wasn't good at anything...

Well, he was good at one thing. Being there for Viper. He had decided it a long time ago. He couldn't do much, but he could always be by her side to support her. She meant the world to him. He would give her the world if he could.

He loved her. Love is a strong word. There was so many things that came with it. Love is patient. Love is kind. Love isn't selfish. He constantly tried to be these things for her. It was his daily goal was to make her laugh or get a smile out of her, but now here he was with the love of his life's blood splattered on his chest and her passed out in the medical wing of Donnie's lab.

 _I guess all I'm really good for is screwing up..._

* * *

 **Angel's P.O.V.**

"Pleeease."

" **No**." I rolled my eyes focusing on driving. I bit back a smile at the sight of my seventeen year old partner complaining like a toddler. "I don't think Master Shredder would you want to smash another one of our cars into a wall again."

He gave me one of his dazzling, perfect white teeth smiles. The kind I've so often seen him give to a girl to try and coax information out of them. It's even worked on a few guys before as well. I was not however someone who fell for his charm.

He pouted, getting some of his blonde hair in the way of his stunning blue eyes. "You always drive though."

"Because you always _crash_ when you drive." I glanced over at him again to see him sticking his bottom lip out. "My answer is no Pip."

"Fine." I had to bite the inside of my cheek to not laugh at his saddened face.

I focused again on the road, paying attention to the street signs of the small town we had just intered. A few minutes later I pulled into a driveway and put the car into park.

"I do the talking alright?" I looked up at my now practically bouncing partner.

He pretended to give me a serious look and a quick salute. "Eye-eye captain."

"Good, and no attacking without my signal. I'd rather not have a repeat of last time."

He frowned. "But he tried to shoot you."

"Yes, but a dead guy can't tell us what we want."

"I'll refrain from doing so in the future." He said the words slowly as if tasting them on his tongue.

I didn't bother to try and explain my point any further. I already knew he wouldn't understand. That's why his name fit him so well. Well, sort of. I _wanted_ to name him pup, but Master Shredder wasn't having it. I understood why. How weird would it be to call one of your mercenaries pup? It's too bad though. Pup would have fit him so well.

Pip was loyal to the end. He wouldn't hesitate to give his life for me or our master. He also followed orders to a T. It didn't matter what it was. Flirt with that guy to see if he knows where someone is? Done. Get rid of the employer? With a knife you say? Done.

Pip also had this childlike innocence about him that had surprised me when were first paired together three years ago. He honestly just didn't understand sometimes. Especially the first time he had cracked a guy's neck with a bright smile like he had just gotten a hundred percent on his spelling test only to find me pissed. He didn't see why I could be so mad. He had just protected me like he was told.

It had taken serious bribing to get the Japanese police to forget the incident. Not to mention the lashing I'd had gotten when we had returned home. Karai never let me hear the end of it.

"Let's go."

He nodded, giving my a pleasant smile.

I walked up to the front of the house and opened the door, not bothering to knock. I glanced at the pictures all over the hallway walls and made my way into the kitchen, happy to see just the two people I was looking for. Subject nineteen and subject twenty's guardians.

"Bill! Rachael! Fancy meeting you here."

Bill glared at me hold his arm around his wife's waist. By the look of it, she'd been crying. "It's my house. Of course I would be here." He snapped. "Can we just get this over?"

I sighed. "You could at least thank me for coming all the way from Japan to see you."

"I'm a busy man Angel. I'd rather not waste any time with you or your boyfriend." He shot a glance at Pip. I swear I saw fear in Bill's eyes, but that could have just been the lighting.

"Careful. I might just sick him on you."

"Please." He scoffed. "You're threats don't scare me."

I could hear Pip shift behind me, ready to lash out if ordered to. Such a good little soldier boy.

"Ya ya, sure." I yawned and sat down across the table from him. Damn that drive took it out of me. "So subject nineteen visited you yesterday night?"

"Yes. She was with this mutant turtle."

Pip perked up. "Like a giant walking turtle?"

Bill frowned annoyed. "Does he have to be in the room?"

"Pip, go play in the living room." I ordered with a lazy wave.

He cast me a wary glance but did as he was told.

I straightened up. "Now, you said subject nineteen looked sick over the phone."

"Camellia...she..." I looked over at Rachael with a warm smile of encouragement, happy to have someone other than spoilsport over here talk. "She um... She passed out." Rachael said hesitantly.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"She started by cough before she puked. After that she passed out and the turtle thing took her outside. Th-that's about all."

"Did she ask you guys anything? Did she tell you why she was here?"

"She said... She said she wanted some answers about why she was taken."

"Did you tell her anything?" I asked calmly despite my now tensed shoulders.

" **No**." Bill said quickly. A little too quickly for my taste.

"Alright. Pip! Can you come here please?" I didn't even get to count to three before he was in the room next to my side. "Please take Rachael upstairs to lay down. She looks a bit tired. I'd hate to keep her up any longer."

"She's fine where she is." Bill said flatly.

"It's alright sir." Pip grinned brightly. "She'll be safe with me."

I rolled my eyes for the second time tonight as Pip held his hand out kindly to Rachael to help her stand up, when she swallowed not moving, eyeing her husband.

"I honestly won't hurt you Ma'am. You have my word." His smile got bigger if that was even possible when she took his hand. Pip laughed lightly. "See, I don't bite."

She gave a small smile back, visibly relaxing.

 _Show off..._

When they had left the room I turned my attention back to the angry man across from me. "Now..." I pulled my gun out from it's holster on my side and cocked it.

I could feel myself get extremely calm and void of all emotion, knowing that the color of my eyes was changing. My beautiful orange irises were now half red.

I pointed my gun at him with a bored gaze. "You're going to tell me what you _actually_ happened."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I just got back from vacation. It was more or less relaxing, but that's not what matters. I'm aware that new characters can be extremely boring. I'm sorry, but Angel and Pip are important to the story. I've been working on them since back in November. There is so much I wish I could tell you guys! I have to wait sadly though... Now, can I just say that I'm really proud of this chapter. Over 3,900 words! I feel extremely happy about this.**

 **Tell me honestly, did you like Angel and Pip? If not, is there something I could add in to make them more interesting? Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper, Pip, and Angel and the ideas behind them. If you want to use anything about them or their characters themselves please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Viper's P.O.V.**

I woke up to a warm touch, someone's skin against my own. I could feel them breathing, their chest rising and falling with a pace that matched my own. I was in someone's arms.

I swallowed and tried to think about who would be holding me. The last time I'd been held was months ago. Mikey used to cradle me in his arms when I had a panicked attack. Which happened alot back when my sister...

 ** _Focus_** _Viper._

I took a deep breath, which immediately made me wince. I suddenly realized just how much my body hurt. I remembered Donnie talking about needing to restrain me...

Whoever was holding me nuzzled their face into my hair by my neck. "It's all right. I'm here. You'll feel better soon." My breath hitched.

 _Mikey_

Wait, Donnie said I needed to be restrained. I... had hurt one of them. At least, that was what I had remembered deciding. What else could have happened? The images of Mikey yelling at me filled my thoughts. I cringed.

"Shhh, relax." Mikey mumbled in my ear.

I began sobbing.

 _No no no... Stay away! I don't... I can't. I don't want you to get hurt. Stop! I'm a monster!_

"Camellia I'm here. You'll be fine. I know it hurts, but we're trying to fix it."

 _No! I'm horrible! I hurt one of you! Stop! Let me go!_

I desperately tried to shove away from him but he held firm to me.

" _Please_. Just sleep."

My sobbing was growing violent and ragged. I wanted to melt into his touch. To stay in his arms forever, but I couldn't. I wanted to remember.

Why couldn't I remember?

I eventually stopped cry and fell limp again. I shook with a mixture of pain and fear, something that seemed to be in an unending supply lately. I tried to straighten my scrambled thoughts to no avail. Every time I tried to grasp at a thought it quickly slipped from my grip. I gave a frustrated sigh and tried again.

I found myself thinking of my parents. The mental pain almost outweighed the physical kind.

Almost.

I didn't have to deal with it long though and soon I was picturing Kayla playing dress up when she was six. I hated when she did that. It always ment that she was planing a tea party, that I would _always_ have to attend.

 _Hmmm, tea. I wonder if Splinter has any made. Ooo, or maybe Leo. What is Leo doing? Probably mediating. That geek..._

My thoughts gradually grew fuzzier, I didn't even notice when Leo started calling for help.

* * *

 **Third point of view**

 _One hour earlier:_

Raph enjoyed the feeling of the cool night air on his skin as he jumped from roof to roof beside his leader. He and Leo had just gotten done with their raid on the hospital and we're now one their way back to the lair. Slung over the hot head's shoulder was a duffle bag carrying the anesthesia needed to keep their friend under for the next few days until Donnie made what would hopefully be an antidote.

"We're turning into a group of common criminals." Raph announced.

"We've only taken what we've needed." Leo said with an annoyed eye roll.

"Right." The red masked ninja grinned. "It's not like this is the second night in a row we've done this."

Leo laughed despite himself. "Sarcasm noted."

"Hey... Leo?"

"Ya?"

"Are you worried... about Viper I mean."

Leonardo looked over to find his younger brother avoiding his gaze. Embarrassment clouded the hot headed turtle's face. Through the darkness Leo could see the pink tint of Raphael's cheeks peeking out from under his mask. He knew why his younger brother was asking. He wanted to know if he alone in his concern of Viper's physical state.

"How could I not be?" The blue ninja could hear the hot head give a sigh of relief. Had he really been that worried about it?

"Because, Donnie's going to fix it. He always does..." Soon the only sound that could be heard was the soft sound of their careful footsteps.

Raphael hadn't sounded too sure of himself. Leo did his best not to sigh in frustration. His family was starting to fall apart. Viper was deathly sick. Mikey was upset about something, and it wasn't just Viper. Raph was growing distant from them, and he was pretty sure that Donnie hadn't slept in over two days. All they needed now was another disaster.

Little did he know, the universe was happy to give him another one.

" _Leo, look out_!" The blue leader didn't have time to react before Raph suddenly slammed into him, knocking him out of the way of a shuriken. Raph rolled off his brother with a growl and stood up. "You alright?" Raph asked, offering his hand to his teammate.

With a slight nod, Leo took the red ninja's hand and stood up as well. His eyes fell upon the shuriken lodged in the wall right where his head had been. If Raphael hadn't... No, he needed to focus.

He scanned the area, ice flowing through his viens when his eyes fell upon a frightening sight. "Foot, four o'clock."

With a frown Raph turned to look in the direction his brother had stated. He could feel his heart rate spike, his hands becoming clammy. Across the street were what looked like over thirty foot soldiers.

 _Or bots_ , He reminded himself.

"Head for the lair, don't look back." Leo commanded, pulling his katannas from their sheaths.

"What?! Are you crazy?!" Raph growled, grabbing his own weapons from their holsters. "There's way too many of them for you to take on."

"We can discuss it later. You need to get that anesthesia to Donnie." Leo was already getting into a fighting stance, ready to fend off any attackers that went after his brother.

Raph swallowed trying to decide what to do. Before they had saved Viper, Karai had lost control of the foot to the Shredder. Besides the time they had taken Viper, they hadn't seen much of them. So the sight of what looked like a miniature army of foot soldiers was a bit startling. He couldn't just leave Leo here. Not against that. What they _should_ do was retreat together, but he knew that fearless wouldn't do that in a million years, and he thought his pride was bad.

"I'm not leaving you."

Before Leonardo could respond, their enemy attacked, leaving his remark unspoken. They weren't foot bots, which was new. The few patrols they had went on and encountered them, they had been robots. Not this time though. They were very much human. So they were forced to hold back, their honored code not allowing them to kill. What made it worse was they were twice as skilled as any foot bot they had run into over the last year.

Leo knocked another attacker out, dodging out of the way of another one. They just seemed to keep coming. What really put him on edge was the fact that he couldn't see his brother. If he hadn't been shouting out taunts the entire time, he would have had no idea where he was.

The blue clad leader could feel his breathing getting hard. Sweat covered his body thickly, stinging the cuts that were littered all over. If this kept up he was going to pass out from exhaustion. He was pretty sure that adrenaline was the only thing keeping him going.

A blood curdling scream cut through the night. His heart nearly jumped out of his chest. He sheathed his weapons and dodged in and out of foot soldier. The fact that he had just gotten a gash in his arm? He would be fine. The fact that he felt like collapsing, he could deal. He had one goal, to get to his brother.

Leonardo almost froze when he made it to the source of the scream. Crimson colored the ground like it had rain blood. Raph laid on the ground, his head pinned beneath a foot soldier's foot. The irony of the situation was lost on him as he knocked the man holding his brother in place out.

"Raph! Talk to me!" Leo yelled, fending off attacks.

Raph groaned. "Nggh. My leg."

"Raph, just stay awake! I'll be there as soon as I can. Try calling Donnie!"

"Broke m' phone." Raph mumbled through clenched teeth.

Before Leo got the chance to toss Raphael his T-phone, a figure jumped down infront of the person he was fighting.

Faster than he could blink the attacker was knocked out. He was moving too fast for him to get a good look at the new arivial, but he looked around seventeen to eighteen years old. His short blonde hair was noticeable against his navy blue attire. He didn't seem to be armed.

"Hold still." A voice hissed from behind Leonardo. He twisted around to see a girl about the same age as the blonde haired boy. She was obviously from Asian decent. Her long silky back hair was pulled into a french braid, giving her a tight, clean look.

Raph growled, glaring at the girl as she tried to hold his leg still.

"You're going to bleed out if you don't stop." She said with a matching glare. The red clad ninja stopped pulling against her grip finally noticing the fact that she was pulling a first aid kit out of her back-pack. That wasn't the only thing he noticed. On her hip was gun. Needless to say it wasn't a comforting sight for the injured turtle.

Raph clenched his jaw shut tightly as she began wrapping his leg with bandages.

"This is only to stop the bleeding. You're going to need stitches." She gave him a serious look that dared him to blow off what she'd just said.

"Who the shell are you?"

"I'm angel." She grinned and stood up, putting the medical kit back in her bag. "Pip! New orders! Get this one out of here!"

The blonde boy tilted his head, as if processing what Angel had just said, simultaneously ramming his elbow down on one of the foot soldier's necks making him go limp and collapse to the ground. "What about you?"

"I wasn't asking. Now I gave you a order! Move your pretty butt and take the injured one to a safe location."

Pip frowned as if he didn't particularly like the command, but he stopped what he was doing and ran over to where Raph was laying down.

"Oh shell no. I'm not going anywhere with him." Raph spat, moving away from his touch.

Leo glanced at the foot still remaining. Ten in total. With his current state there was no way he was going to be able to fend them off by himself, and he didn't have enough strength to carry Raph out of here. Plus he was pretty sure he had injured his ankle a little while ago.

His heart was pounding like a drum. His breathing was ragged and rushed. His muscles ached like he had just got done putting in six straight hours of training.

With as skilled as these new ninja's were he wouldn't be able to keep them off Raph much longer, even with this new girl now helping. He needed to get his injured brother away from here as quick as possible.

"Go with him Raph." Leo yelled over the clashing of his swords against his opponent's.

"Has everyone here gone crazy?!" Raph yelled, once again moving away from Pip's grasp. "I am **not** going with him."

"I don't bite." Pip gave a smile, showing off his perfect white teeth. Raph _really_ didn't like new people, especially when they looked like models. Not that he had met someone who looked like that in person.

"Ya, well I do." Raph snapped, the distrust in his voice evident.

"Shell Raph! I can't carry you out of here." With a growl Leo knocked his opponent back a few feet, giving himself a chance to dodge an attack from the left. "We don't have a choice. You'll have to suck it up and let him help you."

The hurt ninja looked over at his brother. He was obviously at his limit.

Raph sighed _, Damn it Leo._

Refusing to meet Pip's eyes with his own, Raphael held his hand out to the human male. "Let's just make one thing clear, I hate you."

Pip laughed and grabbed his hand. "That's fine."

* * *

 **Hey guys! I know that this might not be the most entertaining chapter ever, but I hope you guys like it. I would have update sooner, but I've been dealing with some family matters. I'm so close to being able to do the fluff part of this story.** **I'll give you guys a hint on what the future chapter are going to be about.**

 **-Who doesn't like a good surprise party?-**

 **Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper, Pip, and Angel and the ideas behind them. If you want to use anything about them or their characters themselves please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	13. Chapter 13

Leonardo leaned against the brick wall behind him, trying to catch his breath. The blue masked leader tensed as Angel slid down next to him. Close enough to feel the heat off her body, but not quite enough to have their bodies touch. She herself was breathing hard, her chest rising and falling raggedly. Leo looked over at the girl next to him, finally getting a good look at her.

She wore light make-up that wasn't noticeable unless you were looking for it. She was dressed in blue jeans and a large jacket that looked way too big for her. For such a well-put-together looking girl, it definitely seemed to be off, but what truly stood out was her eyes. They were a nice sunset orange. What was strange was that she didn't seem to be wearing contacts...

Angel suddenly turned to look at him, catching him staring.

"For a turtle, you sure can move pretty fast." She laughed, giving Leo a quick smile, completely ignoring the fact that he had been looking at her for the last thirty seconds straight.

Leo gave a light laugh of his own. "For a human, you seem pretty calm."

The asian teenager tilted her head in confusion. "What does that mean?"

"Most people run away screaming from me and my brothers or videotape us."

She looked away and faced the scattered passed out men on the ground in front of them. For a second, something flashed in her eyes before disappearing as quick as it appeared.

"I'd heard some rumors that there were mutants in New York." She shrugged. "So you have more than one brother?"

"What makes you-"

"You stated it yourself. Quote, _m_ _ost people run away screaming from me and my **brothers**_." Angel looked back at blue masked ninja with a pleased look. "Brothers is plural last time I checked. So how many do you have?"

"Um, three." Suddenly a thought surfaced into Leo's head. One of those three brothers was injured, and last time he'd seen the injury, it had looked bad."Raph, where did your friend take Raph?" He asked, panic rising in his voice.

Angel stood up. "Chill. He's in good hands. Let me just call Pip up." With that she pulled a phone out of her pocket. She tapped her foot as she waited in silence with her phone held to her ear. "What took you so long?..." She laughed. "Well then get out of his personal space... Ya, we took care of it... Alright, send me your location. We'll be right there. Oh, and Pip? Stop trying to socialize with him." She gave a light chuckle before hanging up. She scrolled over something on her screen before turning her attention back to the now impatient turtle.

"They're a few blocks away, just south of here."

Leo nodded, trying to keep himself calm. Raph was fine... he just needed to make sure. "Let's move."

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want any? You lost a lot of blood." Pip asked with a concerned look.

"For the last time! I don't want any water. How many times do I have to tell you?" Raphael snapped.

"I just thought-"

"Would you just shut the shell up?!" Raph growled. For the last ten minutes Pip had been asking him question inquiring if he was alright or if he wanted anything. He hadn't done anything wrong really, but his constant talking was starting to drive him insane.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"For the love of- I _just_ asked you to be quiet." Raph glared at the blonde haired teen. "I don't know how things usually are for you, but I'm not interested in making friends with you. Actually, I remember telling you that I hated you."

Pip opened his mouth to say something but simply closed it again. He didn't understand what he had done wrong. He would have to ask Angel about it when she got back. Speaking of Angel, where was she? She should have been able to get here by now. Maybe the turtle thing was slowing her down.

What if she was hurt? Had the blue masked reptile turned on her? No, his master might not have any honor but he at least seemed to. There was so many things that could have happened to her. Being away from Angel was making him twitchy. He knew he shouldn't have left her side, but she gave him an order and orders were final. No questions asked. She'd seemed fine when she called, but what if-

He took a deep breath. He needed to stop worrying. It wouldn't fix anything, and it certainly wouldn't get his partner here any sooner. Angel was a skilled assassin. She could take care of herself. Master Shredder wouldn't have put her in charge of the new troops if she couldn't. Pip wonder if the new recruits knew that their soon-to-be squad leader was the one that beat them up just now.

Raph and Pip looked over to see Leo and Angel walking over to them after hearing footsteps to their left.

"'Bout time you got here fearless." Raph complained gruffly.

"Sorry, we were a bit tied up." Leo explained, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Whatever, can we just get back to the lair?" Raph asked avoiding his older brother's gaze.

"Alright." Leonardo turned to address their new acquaintances. "Thanks for your help, we both really appreciate it.-" Raph scoffed. "-I don't know what we would have done without you two."

"Don't worry about it." Angel said, waving it off. "Just doing our job. I never caught your names by the way."

Leo blinked, realizing she was right. "Oh, right. I'm Leonardo and that's my brother Raphael, but you can call us Leo and Raph."

"Well Leo, we should get going. Our parents don't know we're out right now. Hate for them to check our beds and see us missing."

"Ya. So, see you around?" Leo asked with a almost hopeful voice.

She gave a firm nodd. "Definitely."

The two brother's watched as their new human companions left, Pip waving goodbye with a bright smile.

"I don't like them." Raph stated flatly.

"What, why?" Leo asked confused, turning to look at his now frowning sibling.

"They seemed off." Raph said with a distant look. "I mean, they fought like they've been doing it their whole lives."

"So? Maybe they took self defense classes."

"The girl had a gun."

" _That girl's_ name is Angel, and New York is a dangerous place. So what if she wants to be a bit more cautious than most?"

"She a teenager Leo. How many teens, _that aren't in gangs_ , do you know that carry around guns?"

"If she wants to carry around a gun, then that's her choice. We don't have any place to judge. Besides, she seemed like a nice girl."

" _You just think she's pretty_." Raph hissed.

"I-I do not!" Leo turned pink, glaring at his younger sibling.

"Whatever you say, Fearless."

Leo sighed, rubbing his face. He didn't have time to argue. He needed to get Raph back to the lair so Donnie could take a look at him.

He walked over to Raphael and picked him up, his muscles shouting in protest. Raph winced, clenching his jaw tightly. His leg had just stopped throbbing for shell's sake. He knew that Leo was trying to be as careful as possible, but there was only so much he could do to keep from jostling his injured sibling's leg.

Leo gave Raph a worried look. "Tell me if we need to stop alright?"

Raph nodded, afraid that if he spoke all that would come out would be a scream.

Leo tried to be as gentle as he could, but on a particularly large jump he lost his footing and stumbled. Raph was jerked roughly in his brother's arms causing a splitting pain to shoot up his leg. He clenched his eyes shut and bit his tongue, barely managing to keep silent.

"I'm sorry Raph." Leo apologized hurriedly after managing to gain his balance again. "Are you alight?"

Once again, the resident hot head simply nodded, unbeknownst to his teammate that he was lying. He slid his hand over his bandaged leg, hiding the red now seeping through. "Fine, keep goin'." Raph managed, through clenched teeth.

So, Leo kept going, ignoring his screaming limbs. Shell Raph was heavy. Had he always weighed this much?

They made it to the manhole that lead to a system of tunnels heading towards their underground home. Getting Raph down it had proven difficult, but they had managed. Leo paused in his steps, noticing something was off. His eyes landed on his brother's crimson seeped bandage.

"Raph! You're bleeding again?! Why didn't you say something?!"

"No...Point... Keep... Movin'." Raph pleaded, refusing to open his eyes. Man was he dizzy.

So he did. Leo ran like his life depended on it. Well, like Raphael's did, because in truth it might have.

* * *

"Donnie! Help!" Leo yelled when he finally made it home. "Mikey! Someone!" He kept running, bumping into Donatello when he finally made it to the second youngest's lab doors.

Donnie muttered a swear in some foreign language when he saw the state of his immediately-older brother. "Put him on the table so I can take a look at him. What the _shell_ happened?"

Leo did as he was told, placing his brother on one of Donatello's work tables. "Long story, but he got hurt fighting one of the foot soldiers that attacked us."

Don nodded, unwrapping the blood soaked bandage on Raph's leg. He grimaced at the sight but kept his composer. "Whoever did this didn't manage to hit any major veins, but it's pretty deep. He's going to need stitches, and I'm not sure when he'll be walking again."

Mikey watched with fearful eyes at his older brothers' current states. Leo looked ready to drop dead from exhaustion and Raph's leg was bleeding at an alarming state. If Viper hadn't been curled up on his lap he would have already jumped up and tried to help in some sort of way. He tried to shift his sleeping friend off off his lap, but as soon as she whimpered he gave up on the idea.

"My sons?" Splinter asked with an alarmed tone as he walked into the room. "I heard yelling..." His voice trailed off as his eyes landed on his injured child. "How bad is he?" The ninjutsu master asked, his voice regaining its composure.

"Well." Donnie said through gritted teeth as he put pressure on the wound, causing a moan of pain from the injured turtle. "It depends how fast I can stop the bleeding."

"Leonardo sit down before you collapse." Splinter ordered firmly. "Donatello, where do you keep the materials needed to repair your brother's leg?"

"In the cabinet behind you, second shelf."

Together the two of them worked to patch up Raph, while Leo proceeded to fall asleep on the second gurney next to the one Mikey and Viper were on. After finishing with his brother's leg, Donnie directed his attention to assessing Leo. He had a slight sprain in his left ankle and his arm needed to be bandaged, but other than that and the few mild cuts and bruises here and there, he was fine.

Raph downed enough liquids to sink a battleship until Don was satisfied. He then proceeded to hand over the satchel of anesthesia and with the help of a set of crutches under his father's watchful eye, he went to his room to go lay down. Saying that he would talk about what happened when he and Leo woke up.

Donatello then went to work on getting Viper's I.V. set up. He was then sent off to sleep himself, having already skipped two nights of sleep already. Splinter took his leave as well, leaving Mikey alone with his now coma induced friend. The only sound that could be heard was the steady beep of of the machine that kept track of her heart rate.

She looked so peaceful laying there, Mikey thought to himself. He decided when she woke up that he would do something nice for her.

* * *

 **Angel's P.O.V.**

Kya sighed. "Stop squirming please, Pip."

"Sorry." He apologized bashfully. "I just that-"

"Your anxious about Angel and you wish I had looked at her first. I know, I know."

I smiled softly at the sight of my worried partner. "Pip, I'm fine. Let her finish bandaging your hand and then she can do a full physical on me if you want."

Kya gave me a grateful look before facing Pip again. "Yes, so _please_ sit still so I can wrap this correctly."

Pip fell silent as she finished wrapping his hand. When she was finally done he hopped down from the medical table. He smiled at his bandage with a proud look. I almost laughed. He looked like a little kid when he made that face. It reminded me of what a kid looked like when they felt proud because they had managed to help their parent with something.

I got up from the chair I was sitting in and changed places with Pip.

"So, taking on the new recruits in the middle of their first mission. What made you do that?" Kya asked with a curious glance.

"I wanted to see how good they actually are. We were told we got top notch fight, but from what I can see they still need more work."

Kya laughed. "I don't think anyone could ever fit your standards other than Pip."

I shrugged. "Maybe, maybe not. Who knows, they could even surpass Pip some day."

"But not you?" She asked with a raised brow.

"Please, you should have seen them. Me and Leo took them out easy. Well, Leo and his brother did soften them up a bit first."

"Leo and Raph? Might I ask who that could be."

I hummed happily. "Leonardo and Raphael Hamato."

" _What_?" Kya hissed. "You were fighting _with_ the turtles? Not _against_ them."

"Nope. It was just this once. Besides it's not like you haven't helped them before."

Kya gave a fearful look and opened her mouth to speak, but before she could I cut her off. "Listen I found one of the vials missing the other day when I went to go get my daily meds, alright? I'm not going to tell that they were here. Whatever history you've got with my target is beween you and her, but..." I looked at her with a cold look in my eyes. I could feel my heart rate slow as all emotion drained from my body and half of the orange in my eyes turned red. "Even if you are my best friend, I will do whatever it takes to capture my target. If that means removing you from the picture I will." I closed my eyes as my eyes went back to normal. "No matter how much it will kill me to do so."

"You know that I have no intentions of getting in your way." She gave me a hurt look. "You need her alive if you want to bring her in. If I didn't give them that she would have died for sure."

"So that's the _only_ reason?" I gave her a sceptical look. "Last I time I checked you requested to be transferred to project Viper a year ago, and that's long before I was assigned to bringing her in."

"I wanted practice for project Angel." She looked away, refusing to meet my gaze.

I can spot a liar a mile. It comes with my job description, so I know when Kya is lying. It's a blessing and a curse to know when your friend lies to you. So incase you live in a magical fairy land where all your friends, family, and the people you trust in the world have never lied to you, it hurts. Some times worse than a bullet to the shoulder. Which let me tell you is hell itself.

I get that she has her secrets, but it was frustrating that she felt like she couldn't tell me. I knew she was doing something dangerous and it had to do with her connection to Viper. She cared about her, I mean she had been devastated when when subject twenty died. She acted like she's known the kid. Kya was a web of secrets that I feared trying to figure out. I just hoped whatever the connection turned out to be that it didn't end her up dead.

I just gave her a small smile. "Come on, better get me fixed up before Pip has an anxiety attack." We both looked over to see him bouncing his knee impatiently. "Pip, stop holding your breath."

He furrowed his brows, puffing up his cheeks to show that he wasn't stopping. I rolled my eyes and gave him a stern look. "Pippy, stop and we'll go get ice cream this weekend."

He loudly let go of the breath he was holding and gave me a dazzling smile. "Love you."

"Uh-hu suuure." Kya laughed at us both, earning a bigger smile from my partner and a frown from me. "Whatever. Alright Doc, do your thing."

She gave an amused hum before sobering up. "Take your jacket off so I can get a good look."

I shrugged my jacket off leaving me in my loose tank-top.

Now before I go on I should probably warn you. I'm human just like you, well ninety-seven percent human. You'll find out what that other three percent in just a second.

I winced as I spread my wings. They were a brilliant white with my feathers turning black towards bottom of my wings. My wingspan totalled out to fourteen feet in length when fully spread, but right now thanks to what I was praying was a sprain, I couldn't spread them more than half way.

Kya dragged her fingers over my left wing, pushing down on some spot on my joint. I flinched away from her touch, retracting my wings slightly. She gave an annoyed huff before handing me my jacket back.

"It's sprained but not broken. You won't be using it anytime soon."

I groaned in frustration. "Can't you give me something for it?"

"No, you know that."

"Fuuu-"

"Angel!"

" _Kuso_."

"Saying it in japanese still counts as cursing." Kya said disapprovingly.

"Did I ever tell you I love being a mutant?"

 _Welcome to project Angel._

* * *

 **Hey guys! Did I bore you with this chapter? If so I'm sorry. On another note, it feels great to finally get to finally show you guys one of Angel's secrets. I've been working on her for awhile now and the concept for project Angel. Notice anything about Angel and her project name?**

 **I should inform you that I'm going to be updating another one of my other stories along with this one, so updates may be delayed every now and then. Sorry about that.**

 **Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper, Pip, and Angel and the ideas behind them. If you want to use anything about them or their characters themselves please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys! Can you do me a favor? I'd like to see you guys guess my age in your review. Simply out of curiosity. Thank-you, and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Mikey sat at the kitchen table tapping his chin with a pin. He'd been sitting there for the last twenty minutes, trying to come up with ideas for things to do for Viper. He already planned to wrap the things that he'd found in Viper's old room and give them to her as a gift, but other than that, he was a bit lost for ideas. He was Mikey, the king of surprises and here he was with nothing but a few crossed out things on an old piece of notebook paper.

Viper was strange, she liked a lot of the things he and his brothers did. She could spend hours helping Donnie with a project and then not move for hours while she meditated with Leo and Splinter. She was also the girl who would spar with Raph till they both collapsed, and was always up for reading comic books with the orange prankster, and now that Mikey thought about it. Did she ever do anything for herself really? She would wander off to her room and read a book that April had brought her. No, not a book she'd went and gotten herself. She would have had to go to the surface for that. Other than patrol, she didn't leave the lair usually unless asked to. Even when she went out for walk, she stuck to the nearby sewer systems.

Mikey began chewing on the end of his pen. She was human, so why didn't she spend as much as much time as she could on the surface? When April had been forced to stay in the lair, she'd been dying to go back to the surface. So why wasn't she the same?

The freckled turtle looked up as he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen doorway.

"Hey Leo!" Mikey greeted with a happy grin.

Leo smiled back. "Morning."

Mikey's smile slowly turned into a frown. As his older brother made his way from the entrance of the room and towards the kitchen counter he noticed something.

"Dude... are... you limping?"

Leonardo put one hand on the counter and began to lean on it. He rubbed his face with a sigh before turning to answer. "Ya, I might have twisted my ankle when we went out last night."

Mikey grimaced. He'd twisted his ankle a couple times skating with his board. It was definitely not pleasant.

"How'd it happen?"

"I wasn't watching carefully enough and got clipped from the left. I ended up turning too quickly to get any proper footing."

"Ya know, you never really did tell me what happened last night bro. How many foot soldier was there?"

"Um, thirty? Maybe thirty-five? I can't tell you for sure." Leo shrugged, deciding not to correct Mikey's grammar.

"Wait, so you and Raph took on thirty foot soldiers all on your own? _Dude_ , that's amazing yo!"

"Well, not exactly. We had help from some girl and her fr-"

" _Duuude_! You met someone and you didn't tell me?! That's harsh man."

The blue masked leader gave his baby brother a blank look. "I was just telling you about it."

"Ya, sure, sure. What does she look like?"

"Um, she's asian. She wore her hair in a braid of some sort. She was wearing jeans with an over sized jacket, and- get this, she had orange eyes."

Mikey gave a disbelieving frown while looking his sibling over for any signs of lying.

"OK then..." Mikey said slowly, still unsure if his olderbrother was just yanking his chain. "What _kind_ of orange was is."

Leo gave a frown of his own, confusion taking over his facial features. "What do you mean?"

"Was it a light, creamy orange, or say a dark burnt kind of orange." Mikey asked, squinting at the blue leader.

"I don't know." Leonardo stated, exasperated. "I just remembered them being orange."

Mikey gave the other turtle another look over before deciding that he was telling the truth fine.

"Fine, I believe you."

Leo rolled his eyes, thinking to himself that it was too early in the morning to be dealing with the orange prankster.

"Ya tell him the part where she was carrin' 'round a gun on her hip?" Said a gruff voice from the doorway.

"Mornin' yo." Mikey gave his second oldest brother a bright smile.

Walking over to a chair carefully with the set of crutches that his genius brother had given him, he gave a small smile to his youngest sibling. "Morning Mikey, you too Leo."

"Good morning Raph." Leo greeted, his gaze shifting to the large bandage on the injured turtle.

"I'm going to guess that space geek over here didn't tell you about the model that saved us either." The red masked ninja said, turning to face Michelangelo as he sat down.

"I was getting to him." Leo huffed, annoyed that his siblings kept getting on to him for things they hadn't even given him a chance to do yet.

" _Wait_." Mikey exclaimed as he jumped up from his spot at the kitchen table. "You were saved by a model?"

"No Mikey." The blue leader responded before Mikey could continue to rant on. "Angel had a friend that she called Pip. He just so happened to be good looking."

"He looked like he came out of magazine Leo." Raph pointed out.

Their conversation on the newcomers came to a halt when Donnie came dashing in the door, his breathing hard and rushed.

"HowcouldIhavenotseenitvipersintroublelikebadbadbad-" Donnie's rambling was cut off swiftly by Raph.

"Whoa, Don slow down."

"Shell man." Mikey chuckled. "You need to lay off the coffee. Not even I can talk that fast."

"Sorry, sorry." Donnie took a deep breath, calming his air intake. "It's about the antidote. We have a problem."

* * *

"I should have seen it earlier." Donnie said with a frustrated noise as he flipped through notes with what looked like hastily jotted down chemical formulas on them, now in his lab with his immediately younger and older brothers.

"Would you just get on with?" Raph complained as he clenched and unclenched his hand at his side. Donnie was running at a gear ten and it was starting to rub off on the red masked ninja.

"Chill man. Leo's still getting Splinter." Mikey sat down in his older brother's computer chair and twirling around in it. After a few more spins he stopped, a grin forming on his face. He carefully began scooting the chair in the direction of his temperamental sibling. It wasn't until he was poked in the side did he notice the freckled turtle next to him.

He took a deep breath, doing his best to ignore the finger jabbing him in the side. Mikey would eventually stop. He had to. He couldn't keep this up forever. He would get bored event-

"For the love of-!" With a quick flick of his hand, he grabbed his assailant's finger, bending it back harshly.

" _Ow-ow-ow_!" Mikey's body tensed, hoping if he didn't move that his capture would release him.

"Mikey..." Raph slowly shifted his eyes to look at the younger, only getting a whimper in response. "What are you doing?"

" **I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry**!"

Raph growled pulling the other's finger back farther. "Are you going to do it again?"

"No! I'm sorry bro! Please let me go!."

Raphael did as he was asked, afterwards knocking the rolling chair away with a firm kick from his good foot. Mikey slammed into the wall with a loud thud, falling out of the chair upon impact.

"Careful with my stuff!" Donnie sighed, wondering why he even said anything. It's not like they wouldn't do it an hour later.

Mikey flashed an apologetic smile at the genius. "Sorry Dee."

"So, what is this important information that couldn't wait till after my morning meditation?"

All three boys jumped at the sound of their father's voice.

"Sorry Sensei." Donnie said quickly. "It's about Viper's condition."

"Is something the matter?"

"No... and yes."

"No and yes?" Leo gave a confused frown, walking up behind his father to go stand next to him.

"I'll try and put this in layman's terms for you guys. Well as we're all aware, Viper's been on V-2 for over a year now as we've all learned."

"But I thought she stopped taking since she left Shredder." Mikey said raising his hand like a small child.

"While that's true, she was still on it. While with the Foot she was given extremely large doses of the drug V-2. So much in fact, that her body couldn't actually use it all up before the next time she was given her next dose of it."

"Ya we get that, but what the shell was her body using it for?" Raph crossed his arms over his chest, leaning against the desk behind him.

"Code black, aka, when her eyes go black, her body draws on the V-2 still in her system. It uses it to heighten her senses as well as her memory retention, and even when she's not in black mode, she's still constantly drawing on the drug, even if it's in small amounts. Like say, Viper's healing ability. It uses the drug like a crutch. Despite the fact that her body can heal at immensely fast rates even without any V-2, it still makes it easier to do." Donnie glanced down at the papers in his hand for a second.

"Now this is where we run into a problem. Viper's body has grown to be reliant on the drug. The antidote I'm working on will shut down her ability to draw on the drug. She'll be forced to start doing her healing and among other things on her own, bad thing about this is, this is going to send her body into a state of shock. When this happens, she's going to have some nasty side affects. Her ability to heal is going to shut down completely for an unknown amount of time, and even after it has come back, she might be suffering from some memory loss as well."

"I understand the healing loss Donatello." Splinter said, tugging on his beard in concentration. "But what I do not however understand is the memory loss aspect of this all."

"Well, even when she's not in black mode, Viper has an amazing memory. It might not be photographic, like when she's in her drug induced state, but she still remembers better than all of us combined in our everyday life."

"And, wait, let me guess." Raph commented sarcastically. "She uses her V-2 as a crutch to do this?"

"Correct. So, she'll have to get used to doing that on her own as well."

"Well," Leo said slowly, mauling over everything that he just heard in his head. "We can deal with the memory loss, but our biggest problem is going to be her lack of healing."

"But won't she just lose her super healing?" Mikey asked with an extremely confused face. So far he'd managed to understand most of what Donnie had said, but this just wasn't making sense. "She doesn't need her V-whatever-stuff to heal like a normal person."

"While that might be true." Donnie turned to face his only younger sibling, setting his notes down behind him. "Her body is going to go into shock, and long story short, it's going to make her lose both types of healing thanks to having such an extreme reaction."

"Will Camellia be more susceptible to sickness due to this?" Splinter inquired.

"No, not at all. She actually has a higher immune system naturally thanks to having her superhuman healing for over the last year."

"Sooo, as long she doesn't get hurt before her healing kicks back in, she should be fine?" Raph asked, bewildered as to what the problem was.

Donnie gave a slight frown before shaking his head no. "Giving her the antidote is going to take a toll on her body."

"How big of a toll we talkin about Don?"

"The kind that can kill."

Silence crashed through the room like a tsunami. Realization was settling into the Hamato family. Their attempt to save Viper, could be her undoing.

"And if we don't give her this antidote... what'll happen bro?" Mikey asked, this time his voice hushed with hidden fear.

"She's got a roughly, ninety percent chance of dying."

Splinter gave a thoughtful hum, no emotions showing through on his face. "And what is the likelihood of her surviving with this new remedy?"

"Just slightly under sixty percent."

Mikey's face was twisted up in a mixture of confusion and thinking (but slightly resembled constipation). "So, like, can you shorten that whole thing up a bit?"

Donatello gave his brother a blank look that screamed, are you kidding me, before shaking his head slowly.

"Viper has developed a reliance to the drug and may have a two prong adverse reaction to the drugs removal to her system. Firstly, the drug has enhanced her healing and when we remove it her body may not remember how to heal without the drug for a short time. Secondly, the drug has greatly improved and developed her mental capacity, but she may have a temporary relapse in memory after the drug's removal." *****

"Huh?" ******

Donnie did a facepalm before trying again, this time using a baby voice as if he was talking to a child.

"Her body has spent so much time using the drug to make her stronger that when we take it away her will body relapse and lose some basic functions like healing and memory recall for a short time." *******

"Ohhh, why didn't you just say that?"

"I _did_ , **Mikey**." Donatello rubbed the bridge of his nose in attempt to keep calm. He swore that his younger brother was going to be the death of him sometimes.

"So... What are we going to do?" Raph asked hesitantly. "I mean, It doesn't seem like we really have a choice."

"Donatello, how is this going to affect Camellia a month from now if we go through with using this antidote?" Splinter asked calmly, stroking his beard slowly with a concentrated look.

"She wouldn't be able to go into code black at all." He stated simply.

"Wait, but isn't that her equivalent of powering up?" Mikey looked around at his family, shaking his head in disappointment when he was met with overall confusion from his loved ones.

"Come on ya know, _powering up_?"

Silence.

"Taking code black from Vee is like taking Goku's ability to go super saiyan."

Raph raised a none existent eyebrow at the freckled turtle. "The shell is a super Saiyan?"

"It from Dragon ball Z." Mikey huffed. Honestly, you would of thought his brothers would have watched it by now. He made a mental note to show it to them when this was all over. "Think about it like this. Imagine you had the ability to triple your strength, your skill, your mental capacity, and someone suddenly took it from you."

Leo didn't know when his younger brother learned to use the words _'_ _mental capacity'_ , but he did know one thing. He had a point. What right did they have to take something like this from her life? Then again it could be the thing to kill her.

"I say we put it to a vote." All eyes were now on Raph. "Whether or not to use this antidote Don's made."

"Master Splinter?" Leo looked up at his father. He needed his master's help right now. Was this right thing to do?

"Since Camellia can't make that choice for herself, as her family we'll have to, but." He gave each of his sons a stern look. "I ask that you weigh both options. This about Camellia needs, not what each of you want."

"I say we do." Raph said after a moment of silence. "If she's dead, she can't even go into code black right?"

"I..." Donatello paused to take a deep breath. This was one of those rare moments when Mikey made sense, and some really good sense at that. If he gave Viper this antidote, she would wake up to a part of herself gone. He couldn't imagine that. Besides, even if he gave her this antidote, there was no way of knowing if she would make it. She could still die despite all their efforts. "I'm going to have to vote no."

He was greeted with shock and large amounts of bewilderment. It was no real surprise that he was met with such a reaction. His family undoubtedly thought he would take the choice that the numbers agreed with more, but not this time. He wasn't going to think with his head. He was going with what his heart said. Going with yes meant taking a part of Viper from herself. She had already lost so much already, he couldn't stand to take something else from her.

Mikey swallowed "I'm with Dee." Even if his family knew this was the choice his was going to make, he himself was surprised. He wanted with all his heart to say yes. He didn't want to take any chances of losing Viper, but he knew that it would have been wrong and selfish to do so.

He knew how much code black meant to her. She'd commonly rambled on about how much she loved the way it felt, her senses heightened, her memory sharpened. That it was the most alive she'd felt since her parents death.

He was going with what his head knew was right, even if it made his heart ache.

Now it was the blue leader's turn. Say yes and possibly save Viper's life, but take away one of her most prized attributes, or go with no and possibly condemn her to death. He hoped Viper would be able to forgive him, but she would have to live without code black. It wasn't worth her life.

"I'm going with yes. I think we should give Viper the antidote."

That just left Splinter. Whatever his decision was would be the tie breaker.

In the past year, the young, strong, independent girl with a chaotic past, had grown to become something like a daughter to him. Camellia was now one of his children. He had already lost his wife and daughter in the past. It had been devastating, and even with the return of his baby Miwa, the memory was still a cold knife to his very being every time he recalled that horrid night.

He could not, and would not lose another daughter. Not now, not ever. As a father he constantly had to make choices that put his children's well being before their happiness. Whether that be making them go to bed instead of staying up late or not letting them go to the surface for their safety. This was no different. Even if it devastated Camellia, at least his little calla lily would be safe.

"Yes, I think giving her the antidote is the best choice in this situation."

"If that's what you think is best Sensei." Donatello said slowly, not looking his father in the eyes. "I should be able to give it to within the hour if you wa-"

" _Yo! Anyone home!_ "

" _Casey! Wait up!_ "

"In here guys!" Leo called out. Soon after Casey's head popped in doorway.

"Hey how's it go- Holy sewer apples Raph! _What happened to your leg?!_ "

Raphael laughed at his human friend. "Nice to see you too Case'. Where's April?"

"Dropping off some groceries in the kitchen. She should be here in a few." The vigilante looked around the room with a frown, noticing a few things. Leo and Raph looked like they decided to use each other as punching bags, and everyone but Viper, who was passed out on a gurney in the medical wing of the lab hooked up to more machines than seemed necessary, looked like they'd just been informed that someone died.

"Yo, is somethin' up with Viper?" Casey asked warily, fearing the worst. He'd been informed through April that Viper been put in a medically induced coma, but maybe something had gone wrong.

"No, she's fine." The red clad ninja answered, calming his friend's nerves. "It's more along the lines of what could be wrong with her in the near future."

"What are you talking ab-"

"Oh my God, what happened to you guys!" The resident red head cried from behind the black haired male, making him jump away from the loud noise assaulting his ears.

"We're fine April." Leo resured. "We just had a bad run in with the foot."

April grimaced at the bandages on the two oldest Hamato sons as she walked out to stand next to her ninjutsu master. "How's Viper?"

"Fine for now." Donatello gave his friend a worried look.

"What?"

"Nothing, just worried about giving her this new antidote."

"The one that lady gave you guys?"

"Yes, that one. I've already cleared it for any possibly harmful components. All that's left to do is to give it to her."

"Well then what are you waiting for?" Casey asked with a slightly raised voice. "Shouldn't we be trying to get her on her feet as soon as possible?"

"It's not that easy ya knucklehead." Raph snapped. "Giving it to her could kill her."

"But not giving it to her is like condemning her to death." April pointed out, already knowing most of the details considering she'd had a rather long phone call with Don about the matter recently.

"The decision has already been made." Splinter stated, putting an end to the discussion. "If you want to know the details, then you may ask Leonardo to explain, but please do so outside of the lab so Donatello may get to work."

A resounding, " _Hai Sensei_." Came from around the room.

Splinter left to go finish his morning meditation while everyone, minus Donnie and Viper, gathered in living room.

After careful explanation from Leo to Casey on what the risks of the antidote was, no one talked. They were all too worried about the upcoming events.

The time ticked by with a snails pace. The only real noise was the sound of Mikey tapping his foot at a rapid pace.

Raph's eye twitched. He already felt ready to punch something, and if Mikey didn't stop, he might end up being the thing he hit. "Would you quit that?!"

"Quit what, bro?" Asked the Orange wearing turtle, pausing in his foot tapping.

"That thing you're doing with your feet. It's annoying." Raph griped.

"Wait this?" A smile curled onto the prankster as he started to hit both his feet on the floor, creating a repetitive beat.

"I going to strangle you here in about three seconds if you don't-"

"Mikey please stop." Leo sighed. "We're all really wound up and you're not helping."

"Sorry." He replied sheepishly, stopping as he was asked.

Again the quiet wrapped around them like a too warm blanket, creating an uncomfortable feeling throughout the group of teens. Seconds and minutes ticked by until the hour was up, not much later footsteps could be heard coming towards them.

"So, is it ready?" Leo asked, greeting the Purple banded turtle.

"I think, no, I know so. I just need some help holding her down."

"Alright then." Raph grabbed his crutches, standing up as quickly as his injured limb would let him.

"No you stay here." Leo ordered with a firm voice.

"But I can help-"

"No, you're injured. Holding her still is going to require firm footing, and at the moment you don't have that."

With a mumbled complaint under his breath, the hot head sat back down, but not before shooting a glare at his older sibling. He might have a had a point, but that didn't mean he had to like it.

"Don't worry, I'll stay here and keep you company." April smiled at her injured friend, grabbing his hand in attempt to give him some reassurance.

He squeezed the smaller hand in his own, glad that she was there. He didn't know if would be able to handle being alone at this time. "Thanks."

"Anytime."

* * *

"I took her off the anesthetic awhile ago." Donatello informed. "She should be ready to go."

"Wait, why'd you take it off her Dee?" Mikey inquired, unsure as to why that was necessary. Wasn't it safer for her to be on it?

"Her body is in a slowed state when she's on the anesthetic. It'll take longer for the antidote to go through her system if she's still in her medically induced coma."

"Oh." Mikey responded, not really sure if he understood, but whatever. If Don thought it was better this way, then that's how they'd do it.

"Now try and hold her still why I do this. It shouldn't take more than a minute for her to start reacting."

Leo leaned over Viper's body to hold her shoulders down while Casey took her arms, leaving Mikey to pin her legs down.

Donnie looked over at the three males. "Ready?"

They all three gave a simultaneous nodd.

"Alright then, and I mean it. Hold her **still**. I don't want her hurting herself."

"Let's do this." Casey said with a grin. "How hard can it be to hold one girl?"

All three turtles looked at each other, remembering the last time they'd been forced to restrain Viper. Needless to say, it hadn't been easy.

Donnie took a deep breath before carefully inserting a needle into the passed out girl's arm. In the vial was the black liquid he'd been working on for the last few days.

Donatello hadn't be kidding when he said it would start working quickly. Viper began to stir slowly, her movements rapidly becoming more and more forceful. She began whimpering, trying to escape the hands keeping her captive.

Leo grunted having trouble keeping her shoulders down each time she tried to sit up. For a small girl, she was strong. It wasn't much better for Casey and Michelangelo. Donatello rushed over to grab one of Viper's legs.

"Dude, what the shell." Casey hissed. "Is she on steroids."

"After effects of being on V-2 for so long." The purple masked genius responded through gritted teeth, applying more pressure to Viper's limb.

Viper had now given up on trying to sit up on was now attempting to curl up in the fetal position, not that the boys would let her. Despite her size she had the strength of a grown man, and it was really showing.

She began mumbling incoherent things tossing her head from the left to the right. He face was flushed, sweat coating her face. Tears streamed down her cheeks as sobs racked her body.

"Viper!" Mikey yelled. "It's Mikey! Please, I'm begging you stop!"

"Mikey she can't hear you!" Donnie yelled back over Viper's crying. She shouldn't be conscious enough to understand him yet. There was no point in trying to reason with her.

"I know it hurts!" The freckled ninja continued, ignoring his brother's words. "But, I'm here for you! This will only last a little longer. Donnie gave you a drug that should help you, but you have to sit still!"

It wasn't working. She didn't even flinch at his words. She just continued.

Mikey began racking his brain for what to do. She wouldn't stop and there was no way they would be able to hold on forever. It was horrible seeing her like this, crying and in pain. There had be something he could do to make her feel better. That's when he got an idea. He prayed she could hear him before opening his mouth to speak.

"Camellia, please! I love you. I love you so, so, so much." The other boys almost let go of Viper. Mikey was really saying it. They'd all know for the last year how he felt about her, but they never thought he'd actually say it. Muchless at a time like this, but they didn't dare stop him. It was working. She was still fighting against them, but it was considerably easier to hold her now.

"I hate seeing you like this. So, I'm begging you, please just calm down." His voice cracked, tears welling up in his eyes. "You're safe, you're fine. I'm here for you." She stopped completely. She laid limp on the gurney, shaking slightly. Her breathing was rushed, constricted with obvious pain, but at least she'd calmed down.

Hesitantly, the boys let her go.

"That... actually worked." If his heart hadn't been racing, Leo would have laughed. Mikey sappy words actually helped.

"Way to go Mike." Casey congratulated, slapping the prankster on the back the shell.

"Heh... ya." Michelangelo gave a shaky smile. That was probably one of the most terrifying thing he had ever done. He wasn't even sure it would work a the time. He was just glad that it did. The question was however, would she remember him saying that when she woke up?

"So now what?" Leo asked, trying to catch his breath.

"All we can do, really." Donatello sighed, casting a glance at the now peacefully still sleeping teen. "We wait."

* * *

 ***My wonderful partner in crime was kind enough to summarize the guys' conversation into a basic paragraph for not only Mikey, but you guys as well. Please remember to thank him in your review!**

 ****He did this as well** **(He has very little faith in Mikey's mental capabilities)**

 *****And just to make sure the first summary wasn't dumbed down enough for ya, he also did this for me. Isn't he so nice? -(lol Jk, no, no he's not.)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hey guys! I made it to over 5,000 words! I literally feel dead inside, not to mention my wrist is killing me, but the pain is so worth it. Please P.M. if you don't understand anything in this chapter. I'm happy to answer any questions you have. Thank-you all so, so, so much for reading my work. I know I'm just an amature when it comes to story writing. If you want someone who know what they're doing, go check out** _No Guns Only Roses_ **. I adore their work. Also... If they see this...**

 **Senpai notice me ;-;**

 **Anyway, I wish I could write better and give you guys more interesting content. I know I have a long way to go to even be considered decent. For those of you that have been with me since the beginning of Viper's story, you mean the world to me...** **I should probably stop before I start sounding like some sort of american soap opera...**

 **Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper, Pip, and Angel and the ideas behind them. If you want to use anything about them or their characters themselves please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


	15. Chapter 15

Five days. It had been five days since they'd given Viper the antidote. The entire time Mikey hadn't left her bedside, and had several heart attacks while he was at it.

Every time they gave her another dose of the antidote she would start freaking out like she had the first time, though not to that extent and she usually calmed down after a few minutes of Mikey's soft words in her ear.

Nothing else worked. April, who sat with Mikey a lot of the time in attempt to keep him company, couldn't even get her to calm down. April described the inside of Viper's mind like a tangled web. Her thoughts were quick, jumping from one to the next in a matter of seconds. The only thing that stuck at all times was a heavy feeling of guilt, and no matter how hard or how long she tried for, she couldn't figure out why she was like that.

The only thing that seemed to calm her rapid thoughts was Mikey. It got to the point where he didn't even need to say something, just the slight squeeze of her hand with his own would calm her immediately. She went from crying loudly to sleeping like a baby in a few seconds.

Leo had asked Donnie about it after the first few times, wondering why she didn't react like that to anyone else. The purple branded genius reasoned that it probably had to do some thing with the fact that Mikey was the first person she bonded with when they found her all those months ago. While she truly cared for all her friends like they were her real family, always ready to lay down her life for them. Whenever she needed someone to lean on or a shoulder to cry on she went to Mikey. Not that she had been doing that at all recently.

For the last month or so she'd been doing her best to hide and sign of a nightmare or anything really that bothered her. Whether it be physical or mental.

Mikey wondered if she'd been more open about how she was doing, if she'd still be laying down in the medical wing of the lair with an IV hooked up to her arm. Maybe, maybe not. Either way he hoped that she'd wake up soon. As the hours ticked by he began to wonder if she'd wake up at all.

"You know..." Mikey said quietly to his sleeping friend, when April went out to stretch her legs for a bit. "You'd be all over my shell if I slept for this long." He chuckled quietly. "Telling me to be more productive or something. I swear your like Leo sometimes... Viper and Leo the mother hen duo." He smiled to himself at the thought, reminding himself to make the some t-shirts that said that when Viper woke up. Leo would probably just lecture him about how he wouldn't have to be like a mother hen if the orange prankster was a bit more responsible, but Viper would probably get a kick out of it.

"Hey Vee... I'll make you a deal." He spoke a little louder, but still quiet enough that if someone walked by the lab doors that they wouldn't hear him. "If you wake up now... I'll keep my room clean for a week." He held his breath, as if the sound of his breathing would block out the sound of her responding. Not that she did.

"Look since I like you so much, I'll make it two weeks, but you have to wake up now." He breathed, his voice slowly taking on a more pleading tone.

"Please?..." She slept on, her chest rising and falling in a steady rhythm.

"We're all really worried about you. I even saw Raph come visit you when he thought I was asleep the other night. Splinter comes by every morning to say hi, though he never says much. Don and Casey come by at random times throughout the day, and April comes and sits with me whenever she's not at school or her Aunts."

He swallowed, trying to get rid of the tightening knot in his throat to no avail. He could feel the tears nipping at the corner of his eyes. He wiped at his face determined to not cry. Not when he need to be strong for Viper.

And then he heard it, or so he thought. A tiny moan.

Mikey's eyes went wide, unable to make himself call out to his friends and family. His heart was beating dangerously fast. His palms went sweaty, a tiny flicker of warmth sparking up in his chest.

Had he just heard what he thought he heard? Was she waking up or having another nightmare?

Viper's lips parted slight as she groaned, her eyelids moving slightly.

"Hey, Vee. It's me Mikey. You gotta wake up dudette. I know it's hard, but we really need you." He clutched her hand, trying to coax her out of her sleeping state.

His heart nearly stopped with joy as her eyelids fluttered open to reveal those purple orbs. She looked around the room in a confused daze, before she finally stopped on Mikey.

"You look tired." She croaked, her voice no doubt damaged from her crying sessions over the last few days. "How much have you been sleeping?"

The prankster gave a hearty laugh. "Not even close to as much as you."

* * *

 **Viper's POV**

"Where do you live?" Donnie shot off.

"In the New York sewer systems." I answered back, my throat hurting despite my quiet voice. It felt like I'd been screaming really loud. I'd ask about that later.

After waking up to find my myself in Donnie's make shift doctors office in his lab, Mikey had quickly gotten everyone else, without explaining how or why I'd ended up laying on a gurney with an IV attached to me. Donnie had thankfully removed it once he'd gotten into the room, but my wrist still ached from however long it had been in. I didn't stop to think about why it was still hurting with Donnie firing off questions to test if my memory was alright.

"What's your name?"

"Doctor Prankenstein's right hand man." Everyone, everyone being Splinter, Leo, Raph, Mikey, April, and Casey, laughed at my response, while Donnie simply frowned, obviously not humored by my joke.

"This is important. I'm trying to test your memory responses at the moment, and you're not helping."

"You're not making this any fun." I grinned.

"Just answer please." He sighed, rubbing his face.

"Fine, it's Viper."

"And your real one? Full name please."

"Camellia Ray Archer."

"Age?"

"Fifteen."

"You never told me you had your birthday!" Mikey interrupted suddenly and rather loudly, earning two whacks on his head from both Leo and Raph.

I sat up and shrugged, my muscles surprisingly sore. "I didn't think it was important."

"It's your birthday! Of course it's important!" Mikey shouted earning two more whacks on the back of head from his brothers. "What?!"

"Stop shouting, she's literally less than two feet from you." Raph snapped.

I bit back a laugh at Mikey's sheepish look, but Raph was right. He was less than two feet from me, everyone was actually. They all stood around the edges of the bed, Mikey being directly to my left, so raising his voice didn't anything other than hurt everyone's ears.

"So." Leo gave a thoughtful look. "That would make you, what? Fifteen?"

I nodded. "I just said that."

"Why didn't you tell us?" April asked. Her brows pulled together in a frown.

"Because it's really not a big deal." I laughed, hoping to get them to drop the subject.

In truth when my birthday had rolled around, I spent the day in my room curled up with a book. No one really noticed. Me holing up with a book somewhere wasn't uncommon, but why I was doing it wasn't. I loved celebrating my birthday with my friends and family, but if I was to be honest, it hurt too much. It had been my first birthday without my family. The memories hurt too much, so I escaped reality with a book about magic and fairy tales. It had worked well and the next day I went back to my usual routine.

"But your birthday is important" Mikey argued, apparently too stuck on the topic for his own good. "It means we get to celebrate another year of you being alive."

"Actually, some religions don't celebrate birthdays." Donnie pointed out. " Take the Jehovah's Witnesses for an example."

"Ya, but Viper isn't an Jehovah's Witnesses." Casey state, simply for the point of going against Don.

"Yes, but my point is if she doesn't want to, there's nothing wrong with it." Donnie glared in Casey's direction, annoyance flooding his tone.

"Guys?" I tried speaking up, but my small voice was washed away by their loud talking.

"How do you know she doesn't want to?"

" _Because she just said it wasn't that important._ "

"I'm right here-"

"Ya, but she didn't say she didn't want to?"

"Do you have any idea how stupid that sounds right now?"

"Guys!" I wasn't any louder than a yelled whisper, which is exactly what it was, but Splinter seemed to notice me thankfully and told the boys that if they wanted to know whether or not I liked to celebrate my birthday that they could ask me later and April berated them on how arguing about me was probably making me stressed and wasn't helping my health. Both me and April knew that they weren't compromising my health, just my patience. She was just looking for a reason to lecture them and get them to drop it.

I'm happy to say they did. What I was not happy with was the news that Donnie delivered me with an hour later after April left with Casey, and Raph and Leo dragged Mikey off to sleep.

"You shut down my healing?" I asked with a raspy voice. It would explain my throat wasn't getting better.

"Not on purpose." Donnie was quick to assure. "The antidote we gave you sent your system into a state of shock, but once your system gets its bearing, you should go back to your inhuman rate of healing."

"Why..." I started slowly, trying to decide how to word this. "Do I feel like I've been wrestling Raph for the last four hours straight? Is that another side effect of this antidote you gave me?"

"No." He looked away, as if afraid to answer my question. "You... didn't react well to the antidote. You kept thrashing around. We were worried you would hurt yourself, so we had to restrain you. You put up quite the fight."

Immediately the sight Raph hobbling around on a set of crutches filled my mind. I closed my eyes, my fingers digging into the blanket covering my lower half turning my knuckles the color of snow.

So it was true. I had proof now. I had hurt him, but was it before of after they gave me that antidote? I wished I could remember the last few weeks. Before waking up in the lab, all I could remember was going to bed after watching a movie with the guys. Next thing I know I'm waking up unable to heal and an IV in me which might I say was one of the worst deja vu feelings I've ever gotten, reminding me of the first time I'd woken up in the lab. Finding that I had no memory of who I was or how I got there. Just the guys names and my own. Or at least what I had thought to be my name.

Last time it had taken a drug from some lady to get me to remember. What had been her name? Kya, if I remember correctly. Whatever it was, I just hoped my memories came back soon.

Suddenly a very important question filled my head.

"So... Um Donnie? Why and what did I need an antidote for?"

He suddenly began laughing.

"W-what?" I gave him a nervous look.

"S-sorry." He wiped tears from his eyes, a few strangled laughs escaping from his mouth against his will. "It's nothing to laugh about, I know, but it's just that-" he began laughing again. "It's been the only thing I could think about for the last week, and- and- Pfff, Hahaha!- I somehow managed to forget to tell you about it." He covered his face with both his hands, muffled chuckles slipping through his fingers.

I guess my explanation could wait. He probably hadn't had a good laugh in a while.

 _Who's fault is that?_

I forced a smile onto my face, ignoring that little voice in my head.

* * *

 **Third point of view**

Mikey was now scribbling idea after idea on his old piece of notebook paper. He finally knew what he was going to do for Viper. Now, the only question was how he wanted to do it.

"Wow, I didn't know you knew how to write." Raph joked from behind where Mikey was sitting on the couch. "I didn't know you had the brain capacity for it."

"I didn't know you could use the word capacity?" Mikey jested back, earning him a whack on the back of the head. Normally he would have gripped about being hit for doing the exact same thing his older brother was doing, but he was currently in too much of a good mood for that.

"Hey, could you help me with something?" The freckled turtle asked as the other sat down next to him.

"Probably, but why would I want to?" Raph was now clicking through channels on the TV, looking at it's screen with a bored gaze.

"It's for Viper."

The hot head was quiet for a moment, sighed, turned the TV off, and turned to face the younger. "Fine, what is it."

"I want to throw her a surprise party."

Raph squinted at the prankster, trying to decide if if this was another one of his jokes. When he finally decided that he was indeed serious, he thought for a second about it, looking back at the lifeless television.

"If I was to agree." Raph said slowly. "What would you want me to do."

"Alright." Mikey cheered. One down and just a few more to go. "Well, I was hoping you could do the decorations."

"The decorations?" Raph scoffed. "Why decorations."

"Because, I didn't think you should be the one to make the cake or be in charge of distracting her while we set everything up."

"We?"

"Well, I was hoping everyone would help out."

"Help out with what?"

"Oh hey Leo." Mikey smiled at the standing male. "We're planning a surprise party for Vee."

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Leo frowned as he sat down next to them, remember the discussion they'd had in the lab about Viper having a birthday party. "I thought she said she didn't want one."

"No, she said that she didn't think celebrating her birthday was important, not that she didn't like parties." Mikey reminded. "Anyways, it's just a surprise party. No birthday about it."

"OK, so say we do do this." Raph cut in. "When would we be doing it?"

"Well, April's tutoring this weekend, so I don't think that would be the best idea. So, maybe the weekend after?"

"Well, todays Friday, so that would give us roughly a week." All three of them jumped at the new voice.

"Sewer apples Donnie." Raph gasped, clutching his chest. "Make some damn noise when you walk into a room."

"How long have you been standing there." Leo inquired as the new arrival joined them on the couch.

"Long enough to know what's going on. Might I suggest keeping your voices down by the way? If this is going to be a surprise party, then it's best to make sure that it stays a surprise."

"Alright then." Mikey gave a face splinting grin. "It looks like everyone's on board. Now then, I'll take care of the cake and food, Raph's got Decorations. Oh, and everyone should get her a gift." His brothers all nodded in agreement.

"Me and Leo can try and keep her out of trouble." Donnie offered. "I mean, if you don't mind Leo."

"I'm up for it." The blue leader smiled. Out of all of Mikey's crazy and extravagant ideas, this was one of his good ones. After everything that had been going on for the last week or so, everyone could use a pick-me-up. This would give them all a chance to focus on something positive and a party was a great way to unwind from these crazy last few day.

Now he just needed to decide what to get her for a gift.

* * *

 **Hey guys! I think I got over my writer's block, so hopefully I'll be coming out with content more often, but that's not the important part. With Viper waking her butt up finally, I can get started on some happy feels, but don't worry I'll still have some angst to my chapters. I wouldn't be me if I didn't. I hope you liked this, be expecting more soon.** **Please review!**

 **I'm a disclaimer of TMNT but I own Viper, Pip, and Angel and the ideas behind them. If you want to use anything about them or their characters themselves please P.M. me first and get my consent.**

 **Thank-you!**


End file.
